Lady Knight Missione: Who am I?
by katie131925
Summary: A knight from a different world gets stuck in their's. She has been to a few worlds and she has no idea why. She soon finds a prophecy about her and the betrayal of friends. Follow her as she finds a place in their world, finds reasons to stay, and what it truly means to sacrifice for everything. A little bit of Connor/OC
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is the third story in a series so please if you would like, read the first and second stories because there are mentions of them. You can read without the other two if you would like, it should make sense.

I don't own anything except my OC's and plot.

Hyperion Hotel:

Cordelia chase stopped eating her salad and proceed to stare into what looked like nothing. Although it looked like nothing if you asked her she would say that it was far from that of nothing, she was having a vision.

"Cordy?" asks Fred.

"Don't worry Fred, she's only having a vision we will know what it is in a minute or two." reassured Wesley.

Wesley was right, only a few minutes later did Cordelia stop staring but her face was far from calm, she looked terrified. It was a look Wesley knew all too well from the few years spent with her and her visions. It meant that they were probably too late.

Gunn and Wesley quickly stood up while Gunn yelled out for Angel. They began to get their weapons ready when Angel practically ran downstairs.

"What have we got?" he asks the two men.

They shrug their shoulders in response do Angel walks up to Cordelia and gently puts his hand on her shoulder while asking,

"What did you see?"

She responds quietly by saying,

"A girl, twenty one, she is wearing amour of some kind with a sword. She has long, very light brown hair pulled back into a braid, light brown eyes, and about my height. Vampires, seven, surrounded her and, and."

"It's alright where is this?" asks Angel gently.

"In an ally way between two abandoned buildings on Eve Street east, 2134."

"All right, get some rest."

"Come on Angel we've got to move." Gunn tells him.

Angel grabs his jacket and follows the two men out of the building and to his car.

Missy:

I really thought this was the end, I really thought I was going to have peace but of course I was wrong.

I woke up in an alleyway between what looked like abandoned buildings.

When I opened my eyes though, it was dark and for a second I thought I was still on Serenity and everything was fine. Then I saw those beasts, their faces were not human. There was seven of them surrounding a young girl, about 16.

I stood up while I unsheathed my sword and held it up. I wasn't sure if I could take all seven of them but looking at the tear stained face of the girl gave me more strength.

I watched them for about a minute behind a dumpster, observing.

One of them, a woman I guess, looked in charge and her back was towards me to my advantage.

I rushed forward with sword drawn and grabbed her from behind. I put my sword up to her neck and told them, "If you want to see your leader live then I suggest you let that girl go."

They looked a little shocked to see me then began to debate in their minds if it was worth it. Finally one of them picked her up and walked her towards the edge of our circle and let her go. She ran and she ran fast, like her life depended on it. And I guess it did.

After she was out of sight I took a step back about half a meter with by sword still resting on her throat. Very fast so they couldn't do react I brought the sword up and sliced clean through her neck.

Her head fell off and along with her body fell to the ground and vanished getting replaced with a pile of dust.

The other six beasts growled like wild animals and they all attacked as such.

The first one to attack was a guy from my right. He came right at me and I responded with a blow to his face with my sword hilt.

At that moment I saw at the corner of my eye a girl on my left about to attack. I held back my sword and swung at the guy who disintegrated into dust. After I swung at him I kept swing as I turned around to hit the girl but was met with thin air.

I looked to see a guy in his 20's with glasses holding the girl in a choke lock. He pulled out a wooden stake and stabbed her in the heart causing her to fall into a pile of dust.

He looked at me and I nodded my head in acknowledgement as he did the same.

I looked over to see two more guys fighting the rest of the four beasts.

The guy in the glasses ran over to help them as two beasts ran towards us. The guy with the glasses managed to punch one but the other ran towards me.

As the three men killed the three beasts and turned towards me the last one was very close to me now.

I pulled my sword back so it was hiding behind me and he fell into the trap.

When he got inches from me I pushed the sword up and into his heart.

I managed to get a quick look at his face and it was full of surprise as he fell into a pile of dust.

I still held my sword as the three guys who helped me walked over with equally shocked faces.

"Did that vamp just die from a sword into his heart? Or am I just going crazy?" asks the tall black guy.

"No we all saw that." says the guy with glasses in a British accent.

Finally the last guy asks, "Who are you?"

"You can call me Missy." I tell them, "and what can I call you?"

"I am Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, these are my associates, Charles Gunn and Angel." answers the British guy with glasses.

"I prefer Gunn" says the tall black guy.

I put my sword away and we stand there for a few minutes until I ask the question that's been burning in my mind.

"What were those beasts?"

"Vampires" answers Wesley.

Oh great, I landed in a world with vampires, this should be fun. Wait, this looks like the 21 century. Is it?

"This might sound strange but, what year is it?" I ask them.

"It's the year 2002." says Wesley.

2002? That means I would only be three years old at this time. I can't just show up at my house saying I'm from the future if my home does exist here.

"Where exactly did you come from?" asks Angel stirring me from my thoughts.

"Far away, very far away." I say while thinking of the crew. Wash is alive but I, did I die? I didn't get much time to dote at that thought because Gunn started to talk.

"What about that sword because killing those vamps with it was tight."

"My sword." I say quietly while looking at it.

"It's just a sword" I finally tell them.

"Last time I checked you can only kill a vampire if you either chop of its head or put a wooden stake in its heart." says the tall one, Angel.

"Oh, I'm not sure." I tell him honestly.

"Well maybe you would like to come back with us. I am most curious of your sword." says Wesley while looking at Angel.

He whispers something to him and I catch only a few words, "Cordelia's vision."

"Fine" he grumbles.

"It's alright I don't really feel like going home with you guys." I say anxiously.

Gunn must have noticed my uneasiness because he said, "it's kind of our home but also our office."

"Look, I'm grateful for your help but I aint got no reason to go there." I tell them.

"We understand of course but, but" says Wesley, "Angel a little help here, Cordy's vision, remember?"

Angel looked at me and said, "If you don't have a place to stay, you can stay at my hotel building. We might have a room prepared."

It's true that I don't have a place to stay at but I can't just go to some strangers place. Then again for the past few times when I have landed in another dimensions I always meet someone and it's never a chance encounter. I do have my sword and knife I got from Jayne just in case so maybe I should. I know I will be careful.

"Okay, let's go." I finally tell them.

They lead me to a car, I get in and we drive off to their hotel building.

Once we walk into the big building, two woman, maybe a little bit older than me run up towards us.

The first had a small figure yet looked strong in a way, like she had been through something. Her hair was a light shade of brown but darker than mine and long put up in a ponytail.

The second to follow behind hadn't had such a small figure and maybe even stronger than the first woman. Her brown eyes held something in them that I can't entirely tell of what. Her hair is very short, above the shoulder and a dark, dark brown.

The first woman didn't bother to look at me but went straight up to Gunn and asked if he was okay. While he reassured her that everything was fine the second woman walked up to me and said somewhat relieved,

"You're alive."

I responded with, "Yes, why wouldn't I be? And how do you know me? I have never been here before, that I am sure of."

"Well Angel called me and told me that they found you" she said a little unsure.

"Are you sure about that? Because I never saw Angel use any phone." I say with the strange yet familiar word.

"I did, you just never noticed." Angle quickly covers up.

"Look I get if you're scared or unsure to tell me the truth but I am not against magic used for good." I tell them.

"Magic?" Angel, the woman and Wesley said together.

"Yes magic unless you are a seer of some kind."

"I don't know what you're talking about but I am just Cordelia Chase, no seer." the woman tells me or should I say Cordelia.

"Cordy" warns Angel.

"Do you get visions?" I ask.

Angel tries to stop her but she says, "Yeah, so? Doesn't mean I am a seer or whatever."

"So it's different? You're kind are called something else around here?"

"Excuse me? My kind?" she says sounding a bit offended.

"I am truly sorry if I offended you, I did not mean to do so. I am not from around here, it might take me awhile to Adapt to this new environment. Or should I say old?"

"Where is it that you are from?" asks Wesley.

"That's a long story for that I need rest." I tell him.

"Of course, Fred can show you to your room." he tells me.

"Fred?" I ask.

"Ahh of course you haven't been introduced. This is Fred and"

"I am Cordelia Chase" says the short haired woman.

"Nice to meet you and I am lad- you can call me Missy." I say covering up my mistake.

She smiles and the other woman, Fred comes over and guides me to a room.

The room is small but the right size. I bid Fred a goodnight and she leaves.

I close the door and look at the room. It has a single bed up against the far left corner, a chair to my right and a door to the bathroom on the far right corner.

I remove my amour piece then my belt. After is my cuffs, the knife on my ankle and then my sword. Finally I take off my chain mail and I am left with black trousers, a long brown sleeve shirt and my brown boots.

I go and use the bathroom and when I am done I take out my braid. I comb my hair with my fingers and then rebraid it.

I walk out to the main part and set my armour on the chair but leave my sword and small knife in my hands.

I go turn off the light and fumble around until I am laying down in bed.

I put the knife under my pillow and sword under the covers with cases on.

With one hand on my knife handle and the other on my sword I fall asleep and dream about Serenity and the crew.

I miss my home. I have been to different worlds before and this is the third. I just want to go home.

Hotel Lobby

The employees of Angle investigations were standing around in the hotel lobby due to Wesley telling them to stay. He mentioned to them something very important and after making sure that Missy was sleeping he ran into the office were his books were while the rest of the staff were waiting anxiously.

He ran back out with a few pieces of paper with scribbling's on them.

"What is this all about Wesley? I don't want to leave Connor alone too long, especially since we have a guest and you insist that Lorne be here too." Says Angel.

"It won't take very long but then again." Starts Wesley.

"What is it Wesley?" asks a worried Fred.

"Well it about the prophecy, the Shanshu Prophecy."

"What?" asks a shocked Cordelia?

"You mean the prophecy about angel becoming human?" asks Lorne.

"Yes, at first I thought it was a mistake in my translation because it was a closed off section with an entirely different language but now." Answers Wesley.

"But now, what?" asks Angel.

"Well I don't believe the prophecy is only about the vampire with a soul."

"If not just Angel than who else?" asks Fred.

"Well I only translated a few lines so I am not entirely sure if all the words are translated correctly." Wesley tells them.

"What did the lines say?" asks Angel.

"_And she will come cloaked in arms while holding thee alarms,_

_And in her hold she will possess what was to be, what is to be, and what is supposed to be,_

_And she will destroy what is to keep or if it is so she will not go." _Finishes Wesley.

"What?" asks Gunn?

"And you believe that this girl we helped rescue could be the one in the prophecy?" asks Angel with a knowing look.

"Yes I do believe so." Wesley tells him the grim truth.

"How should we deal with her?" asks Angel seriously.

"Wait," says Cordelia, "Why would the powers that be send me that vision so you guys could save her if she is destined to 'destroy'?"

"Your right Cordelia, we don't know anything for certain yet, and there still is a great deal of text to work through before we can determine anything." Wesley tells them.

"You still have the text?" asks Fred.

"Yes, luckily I do." Wesley tells her.

"Well that's all great and dandy but what about Connor? I would feel safer if she wasn't here, I purpose she leave. We don't owe her anything." Angel tells them.

No one says anything to come between Angel and protecting his son. They all know he is very protective of him and they are too. So if he thinks this is safer they all will follow him.

"Good it's settled then, she leaves tomorrow and Wesley keep translating." Angel says before walking back upstairs to his son.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: This is the third story in a series so please if you would like, read the first and second stories because there are mentions of them. You can read without the other two if you would like, it should make sense.

I don't own anything except my OC's and plot.

Chapter 2

I sit up quickly from the dreams that cloud my head with silent tears running down my face. I wipe them away but I am not able to wipe away the memories. I remember everything, I remember all of the people I left and it saddens me greatly. Even so I have to move on and focus on this new world and its people.

I got out of the unfamiliar bed and used the familiar but old bathroom. When I was done I unbraided my hair, combed it and braided it again.

I walked out of the small bathroom and went to get changed.

I put my chainmail on, then attached the small knife to my right ankle under my trouser leg, after my armour piece, then my sword, and finally I slipped my feet into those old brown boots that still serve me well.

I opened the door, walked through and down the stairs into the lobby. I found Cordelia, Fred and Gunn sitting at a counter, eating.

I walked up to them and they looked over at me wearily. Only Cordelia greeted me cheerfully.

"Hello Missy, would you like something to eat? We have an extra salad if that's all right." She asks me.

"A salad?" I ask surprised, "You mean with fresh vegetables?"

It's been almost a year since I have had many vegetables, almost a year I was on Serenity.

"Yes" she says unsure of me.

My eyes practically light up at that and she pushes a container up to spot across from her. It takes me a minute to realize that it's a takeout container since it's been so long since I have seen one.

I sit down on the stool and open the container to find fresh lettuce, cucumbers, tomatoes, and radish piled together to form a salad. Just looking at it makes my mouth water, I don't even remember the last time I had vegetables like these.

I quickly pick up the fork she laid out for me and crush it in to the vegetables taking a huge mouth full. I don't stop eating until the once large salad is gone and in my stomach digesting.

I look up to see the three people staring at me.

"I didn't know there were people who like salad as much as Cordy." Says Gunn.

As he finishes saying that I hear Angle's voice singling that he is coming downstairs and before Cordelia can warn him that I am here he says,

"Cordy, the formula for Connor is a bit cold for him and the blood for me is a bit cold too. I guess it's true what they say Father and son do have similar tastes."

He walks into view at the last word and sees me. His once smiling face is filled with fear and he is speechless but luckily I'm not. I say enough for the both of us,

"What are you?"

"He's Angel and also a vampire." Jumps in Cordelia.

"Cordy." Snaps Angel.

By now my hand is resting on my sword hilt and I am unsure of what I should do.

"Don't worry, he has a soul. He's not evil but he's also the only vampire with a soul." Clarifies Cordelia.

"And apparently the only one with a son." I say.

"I think it's time for you to leave." Says Angel.

I look at him unsure but finally say, "But there's something I would like to ask of you."

He ignores what I say and tells Gunn, "Escort her out."

He looks a little reluctlent but gets up and grabs my arm. I don't pull away or push him down because I don't want them to think badly about me. He guides me out of the hotel until we are on the sidewalk.

"I am sorry about him but, good luck." He tells me before walking back into the hotel.

I watch him as he walks back into the hotel and can't help but think about the information I just required.

He is a vampire but also has a soul so that means he's not all bad, right? He also has a son by some means. Is the son half vampire? Whole vampire? Human? Either way the son wouldn't be evil if he has a father with a soul, right?

They seem like good people they did help me and I owe them. On top of all that I need to find a place in this new strange yet familiar world, if at all possible.

I learned from being a knight and from Arthur that peace and good is the way to go. They seem like the ticket to the right way to go. Maybe they could use my help as I need theirs.

I am also not a fool, I know I will have to gain their trust before they will let me help, before they give me a place. I have to prove myself.

So it's decided, I will wait near and be ready, to prove myself and show them that I can and will help. I will find a place here.

In the hotel

"Angel" says Wesley urgently.

"What is it?" asks Angel as he goes to get a glass of blood.

"I have translated some more of the text but, you're not going to like it. I think it would be best if everyone were here though."

Angel nods his head and quickly calls everyone down. Once everyone is in the lobby Wesley tells them,

"I have translated a few more lines of the text.

'_Do not fret, do not weep for if she chose, she will surely cease your woes,_

_God or evil is her choosing but also is for those whom knows."_

"What does that mean?" asks Fred.

"That means its good right?" asks Angel, "I mean 'cease your woes' sounds good right?"

"Yes but it also states that it's her choice and also ours." Answers Wesley.

"What do you mean ours? How exactly can we make her choice? Last time I checked there is such thing as free will" says Lorne.

"I don't think it's a case of free will, I think it's the case of influence." Wesley tells them.

"So what you're saying is that we know this information and we can help her choose the path of good?" asks Gunn, surprising everyone that he knew when they didn't.

"Yes, I am afraid so."

"Well why you all are pooped about it?" asks Fred.

"Well Fred I am afraid that Wolfram and Hart might know this and use it to their advantage. She is out there all alone in what seems like a strange place if I am correct in my theory and if an evil law firm like Wolfram and Hart offered her help they could manipulate her into coming to their side."

"And not ours." Says Angel quietly.

A grim silence follows his words and a feeling of regret and realization falls over them.

"I told you that she was good, don't you remember our motto 'We help the helpless,' and now she's out there, helpless." Cordelia tells them.

"Last time I checked she wasn't completely helpless." Gunn tells her.

A glare from her into his direction shuts him up for a while until,

"Wait what did you mean, 'my theory is correct?' "

"I am not entirely sure about it, I will get back to you." Answers Wesley.

Gunn speaking up snapped Angel out of his thinking so that he said, "Lorne stay with Connor, Wesley keep translating, me and Gunn will go look for her on the streets and Fred search the databases at shelters, police stations, break ins, things like that looking for a woman matching Missy's description."

"What about me?" asks Cordelia?

"Um, wait for a vision." Answers Angel as everyone go's to their arranged as assignment.

"No, I am coming with you." Insists Cordelia.

Angel knows he doesn't have time to argue so he says, "fine but bring a weapon."

Once Angel, Cordelia, and Gunn have their weapons packed they head out to search.

A few hours everyone is back together in the lobby feeling discouraged on not being able to find her and no more new texts translated.

To get their minds off of their failed attempt to find Missy Angel gets them working on fliers, websites, and other things to promote Angel investigations.

Missy:

I hung around the hotel waiting for an opportunity but the only ones who left were Angel, Gunn, and Cordelia but they returned a couple of hours later unharmed.

I waited by for a while until I needed to go to the bathroom. Headed to agas station not too far away and I surprised myself by remembering.

I walked out of the gas station and started to walk back through the unfamiliar road were not many cars passed by when I heard it.

A pair of feet walking behind me, I was being followed. It started to get closer and faster but I was ready. I had my hand on my sword hilt and was ready to draw it at any moment and strike.

The feet were only a meter away and that's when I chose to make my move. I unsheathed my sword and held it up in a ready position as I turned around.

I was faced with about twenty people and as soon as they saw me they surrounded. They were armed with only small daggers and dressed in all black with only their eyes to show.

One against twenty, well that isn't fair.

I positioned myself and was ready to attack when it happened, a memory came crashing in. They happen at the most inconvenient times and almost always get me killed. Yeah it's great being me.

This time it was different though, it wasn't mine nor anyone's. It was like I was observing or just watching what took place.

"_Gawain" says the knight to the other._

"_She's headed to Avalon, I have failed." Says the other._

"_No you haven't"_

"_Tell missy that I love her." He says before going limp while the knight desperately calls his name. _

After the short memory is gone a wave of sadness overcomes me and I fall to the ground with sword in hand. I fall into a dreamless sleep full of sorrow as the memory that's not mine fades away from me.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: This is the third story in a series so please if you would like, read the first and second stories because there are mentions of them. You can read without the other two if you would like, it should make sense.

I don't own anything except my OC's and plot.

Chapter 3

I wake up with the sun on my face but it's cool like there is, what is it? Air conditioning, right.

I open my eyes to a window across from my spot on a hard wood floor. I sit up and look around at what surrounds me in this knew place.

I am in what looks like a biggish office but I am alone. I look to see that I am wearing exactly what I brought with me and luckily my sword plus small knife are still intact.

I walk up to the window and see that I am up on a high floor in a big building. It's all strange yet familiar from when I was a small child.

I hear the door click open but I don't move from my spot by the window.

"Well look who's awake." Says a female voice.

I don't turn around as I hear the click of her heals as she walks over next to me but still a good distance away.

"So why am I here?" I ask.

"Well, truthfully I would like to-"I cut her off by saying,

"What day is it? It looks likes morning and when you took me it was close to evening." I say.

"Very observant, you were out for the whole night. Now back to-"

"Are you on the path of good or evil?" I ask.

"Well since I let you keep your weapons I think it's pretty obvious."

"Yes it is."

"Well as I was saying, I am Lilah Morgan and-"I interrupt her again by saying.

"You're on the path of evil and I am on the path of good. They do not meet, at least not yet anyways."

I turn and look at the woman who seems to be in her late twenty's, early thirty's. She's tallish for a woman but then again she is wearing high heels. She has medium size dark brown hair that hangs loosely around her shoulders and dark brown eyes that could pierce you if at all possible.

I put my hand on my sword hilt and pull it forth which takes her aback a bit. Her face full of surprise but is quickly replaced with a mask of nothing.

I look at my sword and make sure it is mine and with one look I know. I put it back and don't help but notice the relieve spread across her face.

I turn around and as I reach the door she says,

"I didn't get your name."

"I didn't give it but you can call me Missy." I tell her.

As I walk out of her office I hear her call out and say, "We will see each other soon, very soon."

When I make it out of that evil law firm and back by the hotel I let out a deep breathe of relief.

Only a few minutes after I get back I see Fred and a green horned creature walk out of the hotel with a few purple creatures. Is Fred safe?

I see them heading towards a car out front and I figure I can slip into the trunk but I am going to need a distraction. I unbutton the cuff on my right wrist and throw it towards the group of creatures and Fred. It works and they all turn around to see what it was and pick it up as I walk towards the trunk and slip in.

I quickly shut the trunk door and soon they are all in. We start to move forward and I wait.

After a while we stop and I wait a few minutes until I don't hear anything. I open the trunk with a latch that was inside the trunk that was on all these models.

I got out of the trunk and closed the door as I took in my surroundings.

I was at a dock so I walked some more until I came upon a large boat that was docked. There were many windows so I hid behind some boat equipment observing.

I saw Fred sitting down at a table with some blue pieces while Lorne was standing beside her and the purple creatures were too.

They stayed like that for a while until Lorne got up and left, leaving Fred alone.

Lorne didn't return while Fred made a sort of pyramid thing and when it was completed the purple creatures grabbed her. They pulled her through into another room behind the big one.

I got up from my hiding place and was about to walk over when I saw Cordelia walk towards the door with a baby in her arms, a baby.

I ran up to her before she could go in and when d=she saw me she was shocked to say the least.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I followed them." I tell her.

"Oh, that's not creepy or stalkerish." She says quietly to herself it looks like.

"Me? What about you? Bringing a baby here, to a place like this." I scold her.

"I got a vision that Fred was in danger but no one was around so I had to come with Connor."

"Wait, this is Connor?"

"Yes but we don't have time to lose, they want to chop her head off."

"Oh right, you stay here with Connor and keep him safe. Go hide over there." I tell her while pointing to the spot I was just hiding in.

"What about Fred? And you?" she asks worriedly.

"It's all right, I will get them back safe." I reassure her.

She walks to the hiding place as I run inside the boat and to where Fred was dragged to.

I walk in just in time to find Fred strapped to a chair with a sword about to, well you know and the green creature tied down lying on the ground.

"Well that's no way to treat someone you have just met, assuming that is the case." I tell them catching everyone's attention.

"Missy!?" asks a surprised Fred.

"Missy?" shadows the green creature.

"Let them go." I demand of them.

The green creature starts to say something to the purple which causes them to start surrounding me.

I unsheathe my sword and hold it up in a ready position. Then they attack.

As I swing my sword at the first and knock he down Gunn and Wesley walk in. They start to help me and a small battle starts to happen. As we attack Angel comes out from the ceiling and knocks out two creatures in the process.

He walks over cuts off the head of a really old looking purple creature as me, Gunn, and Wesley knock out the remaining two.

After they all are knocked out Cordelia practically runs in with Connor and asks, "What did I miss?"

Once Fred is out of the chair and the green creature is out of bounds Angel starts to make a speech to them. After I was introduced to the green creature whose name is Lorne and he is a telepath demon who can 'put you on your path' once he hears you sing, his words.

They offered me a ride back to their hotel and when we got there I walked into the hotel lobby with them. Before Angel could kick me out again I started to speak and told him what I had to.

"Look Angel you have nothing to fear, I wouldn't hurt you, Connor, nor Lorne. Where I spent most of my life magic was forbidden and anyone who had it or practised it was a monster, they were sentenced to die. Even so they all weren't evil and some were good, lots actually."

"What's your point?" interrupts Gunn from nearby.

"My point is that Lorne is good, you are good, and how can your son be any different if he is surrounded by good people like you. So where is there a reason for me to harm you in any way?

If you're worried about my intentions then don't be, I chose the path of good and peace a long time ago.

Also the reason I want a job and to stay here is because I want to do right here, I want to help people and you, all of you are a ticket towards that." I finish.

We look at each other for a few minutes until he says, "Sing for Lorne then go up and get some rest, you must be tired and it's late. Cordelia will lend you some clothing until you can get your own."

"I can't. Not now, I am not ready but when I am I will." I tell him

He looks a little mad but finally gruffly says, "Fine'"

I smile and before I leave I hold out my hand for him to shake which he does.

"Thank you." Is all I say to him as we shake hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: This is the third story in a series so please if you would like, read the first and second stories because there are mentions of them. You can read without the other two if you would like, it should make sense.

I don't own anything except my OC's and plot.

Chapter 4

"So where are you from?" asks Cordelia for the 5th time.

Wesley and Gunn were out taking care of a vampire nest, Fred was up in her room figuring out a math problem, I think, and Angel was with Connor.

We were sitting in the hotel's lobby because we had nothing else to do since everyone was busy and Cordelia took it upon herself to keep asking me where I am from.

"I told you all ready, far away." I try to tell her.

"I am Cordelia Chase and I know when someone isn't being completely honest. You" She stopped talking and only stared into nothing.

I haven't been here very long but I know what it looks like when she is having a vision. I wait a few minutes until she snaps out of it but her face is one full of fear that tends to happen a lot.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"Get Angel" she says softly.

I obey her and run up to where Angel and Connor's room is. I open the door without knocking to find Angel rocking Connor back and forth in his arms while Lorne sits in a chair.

When he sees me his face is one of annoyance but when I tell him, "Cordelia had a vision," he gives Lorne Conner and we both run downstairs to Cordelia.

"What did you see?" asks Angel to Cordelia when we get downstairs.

"A woman had a terrifying nightmare and then woke up to a creature that isn't seen sitting on her, crushing her to death. She's at 8673 street east but I don't know when this happened or when it is going to." Says Cordelia.

"Missy get the second book in the first stack of books on the counter." Angel tells me.

I follow his instructions and as soon as he has the book in hands he flips the pages until he comes to a certain one.

"Cordy, was this creature able to change form?" asks Angel.

She nods her head yes and he flips a few pages.

"Did it look similar to this?" he asks while holding up the book towards her.

"Yes that's the beastie." She tells him.

"Okay it says that it's called an Alp or nightmare, also that they are nearly impossible to kill but they can be wounded in corporeal form and putting a lemon into their mouth can weaken them. They also can be trapped inside a jar or container but you should plug all holes so they can't escape. Great I will get my jacket and a jar." Says Angel.

"Wait, hello?" Cordelia tells him.

"What?"  
"You can't go by yourself, it's too dangerous. Take Missy."

My ears perk up at this and Angel looks at me.

"All right, let's go then, I want to get back before Connor wakes up."

I follow Angel out of the hotel and to his car but not before giving Cordelia a smile of thanks. I was getting pretty bored.

When we got to the address Cordelia gave us, I wasn't expecting it to look so normal. We up to a medium size blue house with white finishing. There was even a small garden out front and a tire swing.

We walked up to the door and Angel knocked. We waited about 30 seconds until the door swung open revealing a woman in her early thirty's. Her hair was short and black while her clothing was white and yellow but I couldn't help but notice the dark circles under her eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asks in a sweet voice.

"Yes we are Angel investigations and we have reason to believe your life is in danger." Angel tells her while handing her his business card from his pocket.

"Oh my, why would you think such a thing?" she asks.

"Well ma'am we got information from some of our informants." Says Angel.

"Look, I am sure you mean well but I have to go." She says before trying to shut the door.

Before she can shut the door completely, I decide to take a different approach.

"I couldn't help but notice the dark circles under your eyes, ma'am. You haven't been sleeping well have you?" I tell her.

She stops trying to close the door and opens it once again with a surprised face.

"How did you know?" she asks.

"You have been suffering from intense nightmares, haven't you?" I tell her.

"Yes, but how?"

"We can help you, if you let us." I tell her.

She looks at us for a while longer until she opens the door completely and says,

"Come in."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::

"It started about a month ago, I had these intense nightmares and when I would wake up I felt like I was suffocating to death. The pressure would leave soon after but I could never go back to sleep after it, can you help me?" the woman, Alice asks.

"Yes we can but you are going to have to trust us." I tell her.

She nods her head and then asks,

"What do I have to do?"

"Well I am not sure how to summon it but if you go to sleep chances are it will come back and we can trap it." Angel tells her, earning a glare from me.

Doesn't he realize that she might die?  
"I can do that." Alice tells us, "Would you like anything to drink?"

Before Angel can answer I do, "That would be nice, let me come with you."

"All right" she says as I get up.

When we walk into the kitchen something catches my eye and my mouth starts to water. In a bowl on the table are lemons, lemons! I haven't had any since I was just a child and these were my favorite.

"I hope this isn't too forward but can I please have a lemon?" I ask.

When I finish her face is full of surprise and a bit of fear but she quickly covers it up and says,

"Of course if you can cut it."

I pick up a lemon, go and grab a knife to cut it when I notice that her freezer door is open a crack. I am currently closest to the door so I quickly hand her the lemon and shut it. When I got to grab it back in notice that her face very pale and she looks like she is about to collapse.

"Alice, how much sleep have to gotten? You look like you're about to collapse." I tell her but she doesn't answer.

I put the knife and lemon down and come over to her side. I lead her out of the kitchen and set her down on the couch.

"Are you alright?" asks Angel.

"I don't think she is feeling that great so I will go get some drinks." I tell both of them.

As I walk back to the kitchen I can't help but think why she would have that reaction, unless. I would have to test that theory though before I take any drastic measures.

Once I am back in the kitchen I open the fridge door and scan it until I find what I am looking for, lemon juice.

I poor three glasses of water and put only one drop of lemon juice in each glass. I put them on a tray I found and walk back into the living room. I place it on the coffee table and hand a glass to Alice and Angel.

"Thank you" says Alice, looking a bit better.

She takes a sip of the water but she looks like she wants to spit it out. It looks like she is forcing herself to swallow it.

Her face looks even paler than before and after she takes a sip she tells us, "I am very tired so I am going to sleep now, I that's okay."

"Yes, don't worry we will be here the whole time." Angel reassures her.

She practically passes out on the couch as a cold sweat breaks out on her forehead, she looks so weak.

"I am going to use the phone and ask Cordelia for more information." I inform Angel.

He nods his head and I walk up to the phone. I dial the number and soon Cordelia is on the phone.

"Hello, this is Angel investigations, we help the helpless. How may I help you?"

"Cordelia it's me." I say.

"Oh Missy, How's it going over there?" she asks.

"All right but can you tell me what color of hair the woman had?"

"It was red, why?" she tells me.

"No reason." I tell her unsure before hanging up.

I look over at the sleeping form of Alice and think, if the woman that needed help had red hair, then who is that?

This confirms it, she is the nightmare, and she is the Alp.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I walk into the living room to see Angel staring intently at Alice, the nightmare but looks up when he hears me enter.

"So, she's actually a red head?" says Angel.

That shocked me a little, h heard that? I guess vampires have very good hearing, I will take a mental note for later.

"Yes, which means Alice is the nightmare. Did you see how she reacted to the water?" I ask him.

"Yes and?"

"Well I put a drop of lemon juice in there so she should be weakened for now. What should we do?" I tell him.

He looks at me and then walks up to where I am standing.

"This." He tells me before grabbing my sword and walking up to Alice, the nightmare.

I let him take my sword as he holds it up and is about to plunge it into her heart when her eyes open. She grabs his arms preventing him from hitting her with impossible strength.

Very quickly I lift up my trouser leg and pull out the small dagger that Jayne gave me and walk over to her.

Her eyes quickly dart to me as I bring the knife down and into her heart. Her eyes shut and with my knife still in her heart her body begins to melt until there is nothing left but the couch.

Angel falls over as a small ball of something I cannot describe floats into the air.

"I hope you have that jar ready." I tell Angel.

Very quickly Angel drops my sword and pulls out the jar. I pick up my sword and put it in its scabbard as Angel walks over to the strange substance floating in the air and puts the jar up to it.

The strange substance sucks into the jar and Angel quickly shuts it tightly with its lid. He turns to me and says, "Wesley will find a way to destroy it."

I nod my head and tell him, "Before we go, we should look for her."

"Who?" he asks.

"The red head."

He nods his head and with me leading we walk down a hallway. We come across a few rooms but when we come to the first, well it's just very sad.

We open the door leading to the last bedroom and find a women laying in a bed. She looks very peaceful and when we check her pulse, well there is none. We take one last at the woman with red hair and leave after calling the police.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: This is the third story in a series so please if you would like, read the first and second stories because there are mentions of them. You can read without the other two if you would like, it should make sense.

I don't own anything except my OC's and plot.

Chapter 5

I was standing in the lobby waiting for a case so I could go do something when Angel appeared and he was smiling.

"So you went with the dark colors today?" Asks Cordelia.

"Ask me why I am smiling." Angel tells her.

"I will because it's scaring me." Responds Cordelia.

"We are stepping out." Says Angel while pulling out what appears to be tickets.

Just then Gunn walks in and seeing the tickets says, "ooh are those the tickets? Got them?"

"Well you see." Angel tries to tell him something but he interrupts.

They start conversing in conversation but I am not listening as I am watching Wesley's strange behavior around Fred. I am pulled out of my observing when Cordelia calls my name,

"Missy! Hello?"

I turn my head towards her and asks, "Yes?"  
"Did you hear? We're going to see to see a ballet and we get to get dressed up."

"Oh" is all I say.

Angel sees me and it looks like he is just noticing me for the first time.

"Oh Missy I forgot, they only had five tickets left." he tells me.

I am not that interested in going but I can't help but feel a little bit hurt by what he said. Even so I don't show it and simply tell him, "It's alright I wasn't that interested anyways."

He nods his head and keeps talking to the other people not noticing my dishearten face.

I go to my room to get some shut eye because I went on a patrol last night out of boredom. When I get to my room and have taken of my armour I lay down in bed and fall asleep almost instantly. Even though I am very tired my sleep is full of a dream yet it is a sort of memory I have had before but forgot.

"_Gawain" says the knight to the other._

"_She's headed to Avalon, I have failed." Says the other._

"_No you haven't"_

"_Tell missy that I love her." He says before going limp while the knight desperately calls his name._

I wake up not remembering any dreams yet there is a big feeling, like I have forgotten something hugely important. Every minute that feeling builds and builds until I am ready to scream. What was so important that I can't remember?

Downstairs in the lobby:

"Angel" says Wesley urgently.

"What is it?" Angel asks.

"Missy is sleeping correct?"

"Yes what is it Wesley?" Angel asks again.

"I need everyone down here at once."

"Have you translated more of the text?" asks Angel.

One look from Wesley confirms it for Angel and he runs to get everyone. Once everyone is in the lobby and know what this is all about Wesley explains his new discovery.

"I have translated some more of the text as you know but I translated the part that comes before the first I had read."

"Why?" asks Fred.

"I thought it too hard at the time but I have translated it and I think it speaks of the sword missy possesses."

"You mean the sword she used to kill those vamps with? Cause that was tight." Says Gunn.

"Yes, I mean that sword." Says Wesley.

"Can you just tell us what the text said?" asks an impatient Angel.

"I agree with cream puff here, I have a two o'clock appointment with a gorgon and trust me you don't want to keep them waiting." Said Lorne.

"This is what I have translated over all so far,

'_The eight form the power to help,_

_Thy made, formed, and thy welt._

_Kilgharrah will lead three of the old whom will take place,_

_And thy will form the anlace._

_Age will pass,_

_Until she finds the anlace,_

_Only then will it start,_

_And she will take place._

_And she will come cloaked in arms while holding thee alarms,_

_And in her hold she will possess what was to be, what is to be, and what is supposed to be,_

_And she will destroy what is to keep or if it is so she will not go._

_Do not fret, do not weep for if she chose, she will surely cease your woes,_

_God or evil is her choosing but also is for those whom knows." _Finishes Wesley.

"What is 'anlace'?" asks Gunn.

"It's a weapon, sharp and like a sword." Answers Fred.

"Am I the only one who really didn't get any answers from that? Or is it just me?" Asks Lorne.

"No, you weren't the only one." Says Angel.

"Don't you think we should tell her? She deserves to know about her own destiny." Says Cordelia.

"That may be but we aren't even sure if it is her that is spoken of in this prophecy. I think it would be safer if we didn't tell her so we aren't going to mention this, not yet at least." Says Wesley.

"I agree." Says Angel.

"Angel." Cordelia says surprised.

"I will begin to translate more so until then don't mention this, at all." Wesley tells them yet again.

They all go back to what they were doing as Wesley attempts to translate more even though he knows that it won't be for a very long time before they know more.

Missy:

The feeling of forgetting something very important grew and grew as I got changed. When I was finished it was overwhelming and the only thing that I could think of that might help would be something I have been trying to avoid, Lorne.

I walk down the stairs until I come to the lobby and find Fred there. I walk up to her and when she sees me she says,

"Hello Missy."

"Hi Fred, where is Lorne?" I ask her.

"In Angel's room with him and Connor." She answers.

"Thanks." I tell her.

I walk away and up the stairs to Angel's room. When I get there I knock until he says, "Come in."

I walk into his room to see Angel sitting down in a chair and Lorne in another.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to Lorne." I tell them.

"It's alright sugar plum, what can I do for you?" he asks.

"Well, I was wondering if you could hear me sing and tell me what you saw."

They both look a little surprised but Lorne says, "Sure thing, although we should go downstairs. Connor just fell asleep." I nod my head and he gets up.

We walk downstairs to find that Gunn and Wesley had returned from a vampires nest.

"All right sweet cakes, go for it." Says Angel once we get into the lobby.

"What's going on?" asks Cordelia when she walks in.

"Missy is going to try singing." Says Fred.

Cordelia nods her head in understanding and I begin to sing a song that I remember from before I went to Camelot.

"Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye my love

I can't hide, can't hide, and can't hide what has come

I have to go

I have to go

I have to go

And leave you alone

But always know

Always know

Always know that I love you so

I love you so

I love you so, oh

Goodbye brown eyes

Goodbye for now

Goodbye sunshine

Take care of yourself

I have to go

I have to go

I have to go

And leave you alone

But always know

Always know

Always know that I love you so

I love you so, oh

I love you so, oh

La lullaby

Distract me with your rhymes

La lullaby

La lullaby

Help me sleep tonight

La lullaby

(La lullaby, la lullaby)

I have to go (goodbye)

I have to go (lullaby)

I have to go (goodbye)

And leave you alone

But always know (goodbye)

Always know (brown eyes)

Always know (goodbye)

That I love you so

I love you so (goodbye lullaby)

I love you so, oh (goodbye)

I love you so (goodbye brown eyes)

I love you so (goodbye)

I love you so

I love you so

Goodbye brown eyes

Goodbye my love

After I was done singing I looked at all the faces to see them full of shock and wonderment.

"Sorry I didn't know I was that bad, it's been a while since I have sung anything." I tell them

"Oh no that was amazing." Says Fred.

"It was good?" I question them.

"Darling that was amazing, like soft honey on ice cream." Says Lorne.

"Really? Well did you see anything?"

"Yes I did." He tells me.

"Well, what did you see?" I ask impatiently.

"Well" he says while taking a seat at a nearby table, "What I saw well let's just say that's the greatest destiny I have ever seen, greater than Angel's even and he is a vampire with a soul so. I am going to go and lay down to rest." He tells me before leaving.

Greatest destiny he's ever seen? Does that mean that there is a reason for me dying, twice and living still? If so then what? And what about the reason I came down, the thing that is hugely important but I forgot? I will have to ask him later.

In Angel's room:

"What do you mean a destiny greater than mine?" asks Angel.

"I mean biggest destiny I have ever seen, going to do and fulfil a lot of things, pumpkin tart." Says Lorne.

"Pumpkin tart?"

"Not one of my bests, i know I am a little off after seeing what I saw." Explains Lorne while taking a sip of his drink.

"What exactly did you see?" asks an intrigued Angel.

"What I saw was well let's just say that her destiny makes the Matrix look simple. On one part you have the bad which is really bad and on the other is the good which is good. Two paths and only one will she walk on but she could fall off any time."

"Well what path is she on now?" asks Angel.

"Well she has done many good but sadness follows and things she wasn't meant to know she did and she has forgotten."

Missy:

I walk up to Wesley as Lorne leaves and say, "hey Wesley."

"Yes, what can I do for you Missy?" he asks.

"I was wondering if you know of something that can help get memories back." I tell him.

"Well it's strange that you would ask such a thing but I do know of a place."

He walks into the office and I follow as he searches threw a book.

"Yes here it is, go to the herb store on first avenue east 4325 and ask for Obliviax. Oh and make sure you tell them that you work for Angel investigations. I won't ask what this is for because it's pretty obvious but be careful." He tells me.

"Thank you Wesley, thank you." I tell him before walking out.

I walk out of the hotel and to where a bus stop is.

I can find my memories, they aren't completely gone, and I will defiantly not lose them again.

The bus stopped a block from my destination and I had to walk the rest of the way which wasn't far. When I got to the address I found a small shop that said in bold lettering, '**Herb Shop'.** I decided I found the right place and walked in only after seeing the open sign.

I found it to be smaller in the inside but it felt homey. I walked up to the counter where a man in his late forties was standing and asked, "Obliviax, please and I am from Angel investigations."

"Name?" the man asked.

"Missy." I answered.

He looked up abruptly at the mention of my name and said "Hold on a second please."

He walked into a back room and returned five minutes later with ajar full of what looked like a grass but was black.

"Take a pinch and eat it steadily." He tells me before handing me the jar.

"Thank you." I tell him before leaving his shop.

When I get back to the hotel I pocket the substance that the shopkeeper gave me, I wasn't ready just yet but I will be soon.

I am sitting in the lobby that evening thinking about the substance and my memories as they get ready to leave. I stand up as all five of them walk out and they are smiling. I feel a pang of sadness that I was left out but I don't show it.

Cordelia looks at me and smiles. I smile back and they leave.

When they leave I don't move from my spot and only think about the substance along with my lost memories.

I am sitting for about ten minutes when Lorne walks down.

"Hey there, cherry pie, Are you up to some karaoke because I know the perfect Sonny and Cher song." He tells me.

"No but thank you." I tell him.

He walks over to the fridge and pulls out a water bottle as the door to the hotel opens loudly. In walks a tall, strong looking man with strange clothing and long hair that is a little messy.

"Greetings" he says.

Lorne turns around and looks as surprised as I feel.

"Groosalugg" says Lorne, "What are you doing here?"

After hearing his and also everyone else's story about going to a different dimension I am very surprised but also interested.

The Groosalugg waits at the hotel with us until they return.

When they do I have decided to take the substance so as they walk in I pull out the jar and take a pinch. I put it in my mouth and then everything is filling my head at once, all my memories are coming at me with forced speed and it's too much. Everything goes black as I fall to the ground.

Everyone else:

As the rest of the angel investigations employee's walk in Missy decides to take the substance and eats it. She falls to the ground as the other employees are talking amongst themselves. They stop abruptly when they hear the soft bump as Missy's lifeless body falls to the ground.

The employee's rush over as all their phones begin to ring at once. They start to talk about and ask what happened to Missy as Wesley looks through a book that was nearby.

"Can somebody answer the phones, I can't focus!" snaps Wesley.

Fred walks unsteadily to one phone and picks it up as she does so all the phones stop ringing. Fred holds the phone up to her ear but pulls it away as the very loud voice of Lilah Morgan, employee of Wolfram and Hart says,

"By now Missy should be unconscious and lost in the world of her own memories. This is what happens when you refuse to accept a very generous offer given to you by my firm. Don't worry though I am sure she is happy, this is what she wanted."

With that said the line goes dead leaving very confused and sadden employees of Angel investigations and an unconscious Missy.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything except my OC's and plot.

Chapter 6

I am trapped in my memories that keep replaying themselves over and over again. Even so none are the one I am looking for, not yet at least. There is no sense of time here and I am not sure that I am even alive until it ends. The final memory comes at me,

"_Gawain" says the knight to the other._

"_She's headed to Avalon, I have failed." Says the other._

"_No you haven't"_

"_Tell missy that I love her." He says before going limp while the knight desperately calls his name._

When it leaves me, my whole self is left with complete and utter sadness. I feel the sharp pain in my heart called heartbreak. I have been holding onto something, I have been clinging to life for the reason that I would see him again but now. Now I know that it won't be so and I am ready to stop clinging, I am ready to let go.

As that last thought comes to me a bright, blinding white light fills my mind, driving the memories back down and out of the way of sense.

I can feel my body now, I can feel my heart pound, and I know that I am alive.

I open my eyes carefully and sit up slowly to find myself in my room at the hotel. I am wearing only my trousers and shirt with my hair braided into one braid.

I stand up to find my armour and weapons laying neatly on the chair in my room, along with my boots. I walk over to them and very quickly put them on and what is left on the chair shocks me to the core. Laying neatly on the chair is a notebook with the words, 'Missy's prophecy' and a poem of sorts written underneath.

'_And she will come cloaked in arms while holding thee alarms,_

_And in her hold she will possess what was to be, what is to be, and what is supposed to be,_

_And she will destroy what is to keep or if it is so she will not go._

_Do not fret, do not weep for if she chose, she will surely cease your woes,_

_God or evil is her choosing but also is for those whom knows.'_

Are these words about me? And did everyone know about this and not tell me? Why would they do that? I have been searching for answers for a very long time now and they were here this whole time.

I pick up the notebook and walk down the stairs gripping it tightly.

When I get to the lobby I see that everyone is here and they look tired. As I get to the lobby floor they haven't noticed me yet so I hold up the notebook and say, "Is this a prophecy? And is it about me?"

They all turn around after hearing my voice and surprise is written on all their faces mixed with relief.

"Missy." Says Fred.

"Tell me." I say forcefully while holding up the notebook.

Shock is on all their faces now and no one says a word until Angel says, "Yes it's a prophecy and it is about you."

"How long have you known about this?" I ask.

"Since we met you." Says Angel.

Ever since they met me? Betrayal is what it is and yet again I feel a pang of sadness from them along with the overwhelming sadness I feel for Gawain whom I love more than anyone.

Whether it was from my emotions running high or these knew discovery's I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine if it's going to be like this then." I told them before throwing the notebook on the floor at their feet.

I turned and walked out of the hotel, out of the only place I had to go and left. No one stopped me.

After I walked out of the hotel the sadness overwhelmed me once again and I just wanted to leave it here, behind me. That's when I ran, I kept running and running until I found myself surrounded by an unfamiliar place.

I was walking down an alleyway of sorts when I heard a man talking and a girl crying out. I walked faster until I came to a corner and peeked around. There was a car with a girl inside and a man standing in front talking to a teenager?

The teenager looked like he hadn't bathed in forever and he was dressed in animal skins?

The man whistled and three big men came out of an opening to stand behind the teenager. He was dead.

I ducked out of sight and walked around the car until I was close enough to make my move. As the guy said, "You wanna know what else is scary?" I jumped at him and grabbed him from behind with sword drawn. I had my sword pressed up to his neck and he looked terrified.

"Me." I say answering his previous question. "Now, you are going to tell those three big men to take the girl out of the car and get in themselves."

I stepped back with him as he gave the command and they obliged. Once the girl was safe and next to the teenager I told the guy, "Now, once I let go of you, you are going to get in your car and drive. Never bother me, this girl or the teenager. You got that?"

He doesn't say anything at first so I tighten my grip on him and he says gruffly, "Yes."

I let go of him with my sword in a ready stance until he gets in the car and leaves. Once they are gone I say to the girl and teenager, "Are you all right?"

"Yes but we should go." The girl says while grabbing me and the teenagers arm.

"I could have handled that." Says the teenager.

"Maybe but just in case I helped." I tell him as we are rushed off by the girl.

We got to a convenience store and the girl buys some food with money that she had. Afterwards we walk to an abandon motel and I ask them,

"What are your names?"

"You can call me Sunny" says the girl.

"And you?" I question the boy.

"It's Steven."

"Yours?" asks Sunny.

"Missy." I tell them.

"Where are two from?" asks Sunny.

"Qor'toth" answers Steven.

"Where's that? Mexico right?" asks Sunny which Steven doesn't answer.

"What about you?" Sunny asks me.

"Very, very far away." I tell them.

"Another country? That's cool." She says.

"Yeah more like another dimension." I say under my breath so that no one could hear but apparently Steven has really good hearing because he says,

"Another dimension?"

"You heard that?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Well yeah I am from another dimension."

"Me too."

As we said this Sunny just listened.

"Really? What kind?" I ask intrigued.

"A hell dimension."

"Really? That must suck but if you want I can help you get used to it." I tell him.

By now we have stopped in front of a door and Sunny opens it.

"This is home." She says.

"Do you mind if I stay here?" I ask her.

"Sure, both of you can.

"Thanks, I am going to get some sleep." I tell her before laying down beside a wall and falling into a deep sleep.

I wake up to the sound of blades slicing together. I open my eyes to see Steven awake and that it's morning but Sunny is nowhere in sight.

"Where is Sunny?" I ask him.

He doesn't say anything and only gets up to walk down a hall. I get up and follow him until we come across a bathroom of sorts.

We walk inside to see Sunny laying against the bathtub with a needle stuck in her arm.

"Sunny." I say shocked.

We run over to her and when I feel no pulse it confirms it, she's dead.

We both have looks of shock and sadness on our faces. Steven stands up and I follow suit as we hear a voice behind us, "Connor, Missy."

We turn around and come face to face with none other than Angel.

Angel looks at us then at Sunny and his face becomes completely concerned. He rolls up Steve's sleeve and says worriedly, "She didn't put any of this crap in you did she?"

"No." says Steven before pulling his arm away.

"What the bloody ell is going on?" I ask Angel.

"Missy, look." He tries to explain before Steven interrupts him,

"You know him?" he asks me.

"Yes for a little while until I found out he has been keeping secrets from me about me." I say harshly.

"Look we can talk about this." Angel tries to reason.

I push pass him and walk out into the room I slept in. Soon later Steven or Connor comes in and grabs a jacket she had and smells it.

"What are you doing? What is that?" questions Angel as he walks in behind Steven.

Angel grabs the jacket out of his hands and smells it too.

"Give it back." Demands Steven.

"Why? Who are you tracking?" asks Angel.

He digs threw the jacket pocket and pulls out little bags full of a white substance.

"Oh. I get it." Angel says, "You're going after the guy who gave her the junk."

"His medicine killed her." Answers Steven.

"And your gonna do what about it?"

"Punish."

"You mean kill."

I step in and say to them, "There's going to be no killing and Angel what are you doing here? And how do you know him?"

Angel looks at me and Steven uses that to his advantage by trying to go forward which Angel stops. They start to fight and I don't step in because from the looks of it Steven can handle it himself and I am not ready to fight Angel yet.

Angel throws Steven to the ground and I tell him, "Angel this is enough, leave Steven alone."

"Steven?" questions Angel.

"Yes, Steven." I say indicating to Steven.

"Your name?" asks Angel to Steven.

"Yes, my name is Steven."

Those words give Angel a very shocked face.

Angel starts talking to Steven about things like not being able to get him back and such but what catches my ears are when he says, "Connor I am so sorry."

"Connor? You mean you're son?" I question, "But he was in his diapers last time I saw him." I finish saying while looking at Steven, or Connor?

"Is Angel you're father?" I ask Steven or Connor?

One look from them both confirms it. "So were all keeping secrets again, aren't we?" I ask them both.

They ignore me and Steven goes on about how Angel is a monster until he asks him to see his 'killing face'. Angel shows him and Steven or Connor says, "That's what you are."

"It's a part of who I am." Says Angel before changing his face, "A part I hope you will accept one day."

"You'd have to kill me first." States Connor.

"Well that's a plan." Says a voice from the door way.

I turn around to find the guy from earlier and his three goons.

"Sword woman." Says the guy to me.

"Asshole." I say back.

He smirks and says, "Where's Sunny?"

"Would that be the dead girl in the bathroom?" asks Angel.

"Who are you?" he asks after telling one of his goons to check the bathroom as I unsheathe my sword and get into a ready stance.

"I am his father and her friend." Answers Angel.

"No you're not." I and Connor say together.

"Would you let me handle this?" Angel says to us. "Let's find a way to work this out. Talk through it. No need for violence, which is a thing we do here."

The guy hits Angel across the face and says, "I am sorry did you say there is no need for violence?"

"Sunny's dead, OD in the can." Says one of his goons when he returns.

"I begged her to get help, oh well." Says the guy as he brings out a gun, "That's my jacket I want it back."

"You killed her." States Connor.

"Yes he did, you asshole." I say.

Another guy comes in and tells the guy that there are cops, everywhere.

"See son, violence always ends badly." Says Angel.

He kicks a guy and we all attack. Pretty soon everyone is knocked unconscious and we are the only ones standing but not for long.

The guy asshole stands up and before I can react grabs Connor with the gun at his head. Angel tries to reason with him when a noise from the assholes right distracts him letting me and Angel to grab Connor. We pull him to the ground as gunshots wiz past our heads.

Angel yells at me and Connor to go out a window and we follow his instructions. We get to the window but before we can jump we see a police officer running with a shot gun. He is about to shoot in our direction but Angel gets up and take the hit.

He yells at us to go and I try to pull Connor but he won't budge. Angel gets up and runs towards us pushing us through the window and to the ground.

We run/walk for a while until a police car comes by and Angel pulls us behind a big van.

"Are you hurt?" he asks Connor who says no.

"You know you can come back to the hotel, both of you." Says Angel to us.

"No." we both say together.

Connor looks at me deciding something before he says, "Will you come with me? There's something I want to tell you."

I nod my head yes because I don't really have any one else that I can trust who hasn't lied to me. I mean yeah sure he never told me about Angel but he didn't know that I knew.

We start to walk away but Angel stops us by saying, "You have a place to go, you're not alone. You know that, right?"

"Yeah I know." Says Connor.

He looks at me and starts to run with me following close behind.

We stop running when we get to an entrance of an alleyway. Connor looks at me and says, "You should go now."

"Okay but what did you want to tell me?" I ask.

"You're my friend right?" he asks.

"Yeah I guess I am." I tell him.

"Good, then goodbye." He tells me before running down the alleyway.

"Goodbye." I say before walking away.

Connor is now old and my friend. Can this day get any stranger?


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything except my OC's and plot.

Chapter 7

When I left Connor at the entrance of that alleyway I went in search of a place to stay where I didn't need money because I didn't have any.

I eventually found an abandon building to sleep at only after killing a few vampires.

For the next couple of weeks I stayed at that building during day and went out at night to kill evil. If I got lucky I could get money from the victims if they didn't run a way right away for food and clothing.

When two weeks went by I got a visitor at the abandon building I was staying at.

I fell asleep as soon as I laid down on the hard cold floor but was awoken soon later. I heard a noise from my left and immediately my hand went to my sword.

I unsheathed my sword and stood up very quickly.

The sunlight was streaming through the bordered windows singling it was still day. I got into a ready position as I saw the silhouette of someone and they approached.

As they got closer I slowly relaxed more as I saw who it was.

"Missy, what are you doing here?" asked none other than Connor.

"I was trying to sleep until someone interrupted." I tell him half joking.

"Sorry" is his quick response.

"I was joking. So you finally decided to see how I was doing?"

"Yes. Why are you living here?"

"There's nowhere else." I tell him simply.

"Why not the hotel? They have been talking about you."

"You have been at the hotel?" I question surprised.

"Yes, I live there now."

My eyes widen in shock and I say, "Well, you and Angel are okay?"

"He is gone and so is Cordelia." States Connor blandly.

Gone? What? I never knew.

"Where are they?"

"No one knows" he says uncomfortably.

"Lorne?"

"Somewhere called Vegas."

"Wow, a lot has changed. So only Fred, Wesley and Gunn remain?"

"No Wesley."

"Oh" is all I say.

"You should come back now." He says again.

"I don't want to, they betrayed me."

A look of understanding crosses his face and he says to me, "Then let's find somewhere better."

"Somewhere better?"

"For you to stay. Let's go." He tells me before walking towards the exit.

I pick up the small bag with a few of the items I have required over the couple weeks and follow him.

We walk a ways until we come across a big building that doesn't look completely abandoned and walk through the entrance.

We walk through, passing by stuffed animals until we come to a latter. He indicates for me to walk up and I do with him behind.

We come to a small storage type room with a bed cot frame and mattress.

"You can stay here." He says.

"It definitely is better than where I was at. What about blankets?" I say.

"Blankets?"

"Yes the things you cover yourself with to keep warm. Blankets."

"I will get some." He says and before I can stop him leaves.

About half an hour later he returns with blankets and I lay them out on the bed. When I am done he says to me, "I will be leaving now."

"Back to the hotel?" I question.

"Yes they are waiting for me."

"Can you, not tell them that I am staying here? I don't want them coming to look for me." I ask.

"Yes I can do that." He says before leaving.

Once he is gone I take stock of my room and then remove my armour, chainmail, boots, small knife, and sword. I set them aside but keep the knife and sword that's in casing.

I lay down on the makeshift bed pulling the covers over me while still holding the weapons underneath, just in case.

For about a week I hadn't seen Connor nor heard from him until he visited I at my new found home one evening.

"So any news about the missing?" I ask him as he and I sit on the bed.

It takes him a minute to get my reference and when he does he says, "No."

"Oh."

"You should come back now." He says again.

"They lied to me Connor and it wasn't just nothing, it was my life, my destiny. They didn't tell me about why I am here when they already knew." I try to explain.

"Well why don't you come and ask what they know?"

"I already saw all they know." I tell him.

"What if they know more?"

I never thought about that, maybe he is right, maybe I should go.

"Please." He says like he is testing the word on his tongue.

"All right I will go." I finally say giving in.

He smiles a genuine smile that reaches his eyes and drags me down the stairs, out of that building and to the hotel.

When we get to the front doors of the hotel I can't help but feel nervous and a little scared. Even so I knew that I would go in there, face them, and find answers.

We opened the doors and both of us walked in at the same time. We walked down the stairs and when we got the counter we found Fred with her back to us.

"Fred." Connor spoke.

"Hey Connor, where are you-"she stopped mid-sentence when she saw me and her face turned to one of shock.

"Gunn!" calls Fred.

Sooner rather than later Gunn runs out of the office with an axe in hand and a worried expression on his face. When he saw me though his expression turned to shock and he lowered his axe.

"Hi." Is all I say.

"Missy, are you all right?" asks Fred.

"I am fine."

"What are you doing here? Not that I am not happy or anything it's just such a surprise to see you here, I mean when we last saw you, you were pretty mad and what I am trying to say is that is that-"

She was talking pretty fast but was interrupted by Gunn saying, "Breathe Fred."

"Missy, I am so glad you are here." Says Fred.

"Yeah me too, it's good to see the people who were keeping secrets from me." I say with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

The smile that once was on her face dropped and Gunn stepped in to say, "Were sorry about that, it was Wesley who told us not to say anything. We wanted to tell you."

"Thank you for the apology." I say sincerely, "but I came here to get information about the prophecy. Did you find any more information?"

"Well, I have been busy with trying to find Angel and Cordelia that I haven't the time." Says Fred.

"Wesley?" I ask.

They stop what they are doing and a coldness seems to sweep across the room.

"Wesley isn't here anymore." Says Fred while looking threw a book.

"I know, Connor told me." I say.

"When did you become so tight?" Asks Gunn.

I and Connor look at each other but I ignore the question and ask, "What happened to him?"

"He is the one who took Connor when he was a baby because he thought it was prophesised that Angel would kill him."

"Oh, would he know?" I ask a little shocked at the information.

"Yes." Says Fred.

"Where is he?"

They give me his home address and before I leave I ask them, "What happened to me? Where was I?"

"Lilah Morgan who works for wolfram and Hart put you in a coma but Cordelia brought you out of it." Answers Gunn.

"Thanks for everything and Connor I am going alone."

He nods his head and I walk out of the hotel towards, hopefully the truth.

When I finally arrived at Wesley's it was the middle of the night because I got held up by a few vampires and one nasty eating baby's demon.

I walked up to the apartment's door and knocked quietly. There was no answer so I knocked again but louder. Still no answer I knocked again but kept knocking until the door swung open.

Standing there with the door open was a gruffer, tiered, and depressing Wesley. Oh and he was half naked only wearing a pair of boxer shorts.

He looked shocked to see me and asked, "What are you doing here Missy?"

"Me? What about you? You should be at the hotel or helping at least." I answer.

He ignores me and asks, "What do you want?"

"A way home would be nice, maybe a way to find Cordelia or even Angel would be nice too." I say with as much sarcasm I can.

I push past him and walk into his apartment without his permission and say, "So, the prophecy?"

"You found out?" he says with his familiar accent that makes me miss home even the more so.

"Yes and I was told that you translated it. Correct?" I ask.

"Correct." He repeats.

"Found out anything knew? Or translate it more?"

"No."

"Can I have a look please?"

He eyes me suspiciously and without a word walks over to a cabinet. He speaks words in a foreign tongue and the door opens. He pulls out a few papers and walks over to me.

"This is it." He tells me while handing me the paper.

I take it and look at the old but familiar words. These are words that I was taught long ago by Mordred. This a language that only few possess the knowledge to read it, that I am sure of.

My hands feel across the words on the page as I read the ancient prophecy that is of my existence and of my purpose.

This is what it said:

'_The eight form the power to help,_

_Thy made, formed, and thy welt._

_Kilgharrah will lead three of the old whom will take place,_

_And thy will form the anlace._

_Age will pass,_

_Until she finds the anlace,_

_Only then will it start,_

_And she will take place._

_And she will come cloaked in arms while holding thee alarms,_

_And in her hold she will possess what was to be, what is to be, and what is supposed to be,_

_And she will destroy what is to keep or if it is so she will not go._

_Do not fret, do not weep for if she chose, she will surely cease your woes,_

_Good or evil is her choosing but also is for those whom knows._

_Only unknown will it make it be,_

_And only she will see._

_The future is set in stone,_

_Until she brings her tone.'_

Kilgharrah? Al said that name to me before he died.

"So 'good or evil is my choosing'? 'And only she will see'? There's a lot more that doesn't make sense. How could you not tell me? Especially about 'Sé eahtanihte ongelícnes Sé rice æt bót'?" I tell him while using the ancient language.

When he hears me say those words he inquires, "You know how to speak and read this language?"

"Yes I learned a long time ago."

He nodded his head and then took the papers from me. He put them in a cabinet while saying words in another language I did not know.

"Thank you, Wesley, I will be leaving now." I tell him before turning away from him.

As my hand touches the doorknob I hear a creak coming from a wooden floor. My head shoots up and I turn around to look at him.

"Company?" I question.

"Yes." He says unemotionally.

I don't say anything but turn around and leave.

After I leave Wesley's and the sun comes up once again return to the home Connor gave me. Once I am laying down in bed I can't help but go over the words in the prophecy and think, why?

I drift of in to a dreamless sleep.

I spend the rest of the summer sleeping during day and going out at night. I visit the hotel a few times and even help Fred, Gunn and Connor when they need it.

Connor visits me often and we become close by confining in each other.

He told me of the place he grew up and the person who raised him, the one he considered more of a father which I don't blame him for. He did live with only him for his whole eighteen years.

I also told him of my time on Serenity and of Camelot. It was the most I have ever told anyone and it felt good. I trusted Connor more than anyone, I trusted him with my life.

I even asked him to teach me hand to hand combat and he did.

When summer soon ended I was in my makeshift home getting ready to go patrol when Connor came running in.

He practically ran in and said to me, "Missy, we can't go back there, we can never go back there."

"What do you mean never go back there?"

"To that place with those people." He tells me.

I walk over, sit down next to him on the bed and put my hand on his shoulder.

"What is it? You can tell me." Seeing as how he wouldn't say anything I said to him, "Is it the hotel?"

One look from him confirms it and I say, "Well this was yours to begin with so you staying here would only be right."

He looks at me and smiles. I know I have cheered him up.

"Now I have to go, patrol, so you get some rest."

With that said I get up from where I am sitting and walk out while giving one last reassuring smile before I leave.

I don't return to the hotel like Conner asks of me and pretty soon a few more weeks have gone by.

I was working a vampire nest when a few got away. I knew where they were heading so I decided I would follow but only after saying goodbye to Connor.

I walked into the 'home' to find Connor sitting down on the bed.

"I am going to be gone for a while." I tell him while packing a small bag.

"Where are you going?" he asks worriedly.

"Following some vampires that got away, but don't worry I should be back a couple weeks at the most."

He looks unsure but finally accepts it and walks up to me.

"Goodbye." He says to me before trying to turn away.

I grab his arm and ask, "What no hug?"

He looks at me strangely but I ignore it and pull him into a hug. After a few seconds he hugs back and then we separate.

Then without warning he leans over and kisses me.

He pulls back after a few seconds and without saying anything, I leave.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything except my OC's and plot.

Chapter 8

I returned a couple weeks later like I predicted but what I didn't predict was what I would come back to.

When I got back to L.A. I decided to visit the hotel to see if they found Cordelia or Angel. I know that Connor doesn't want me to but I can't just turn my back on them, not now anyways.

I walked up the path to the hotel as the morning sun hit me with its rays. The door opened as I got closer and out walked Lorne.

When he saw me his face turned to surprise and then happiness.

"Well hello there jelly bean. Where have you been? A new big bad has appeared. I am talking full on horns and evil grin bad." he asks.

"I have been Chasing vampires out of town. A new beast? Sounds like you could use all the help you can get if it's not dead yet. Back from Vegas?" I ask.

A shudder passes through him and he says, "Don't ever want to go back there."

"That bad?"

"Worse."

"So is Angel and Cordelia back?" I ask casually.

"Yes they are, although Cordelia has no memory and is staying with Connor." He answers.

"Connor? Really?" He nods his head in confirmation and I say, "What happened to Angel?"

"Well that's a touchy subject, seeing as how Connor sunk him to the bottom of the ocean."

"What!?" I practically yell which causes him to take an involuntary step back.

"How could he do that?" I ask mostly myself.

"You tell me." Comes Lorne's reply.

I don't say anything and run away from him as I hear him say after me, "Good to see you too."

I walk into the familiar building I have called home for the past few months with questions burning in my mind.

Why did he do that? Why didn't he tell me? And what about everyone else?

I walked up the latter and threw the door open of what I called 'home' not expecting what I saw.

I took one step inside the room before seeing the scene that unfolded in front of my eyes.

Connor. A woman. In bed. Naked.

The anger began to build the moment I saw this. It built and built like a dam that was slowly becoming something to block the water.

If Connor hadn't kissed me I might have accepted the fact that he was with a woman and would quickly apologize before leaving a little embarrassed. But he did kiss me and this wasn't okay. There would be no apologies from my end but from his.

I watched as Connor awoke from his slumber and kissed the woman affectionately on her head before turning around to see my anger filled face.

His was one of shock and my anger built at that and I wanted to yell my loudest. I almost did as that dam kept building but one look at that woman's face stopped me.

The woman turned around and sat up as she stared at me with a blank expression on her face.

The dam that built inside me out of anger quickly began to break and crumble as water flowed in forcefully. As the sadness demolished the anger.

That woman's face, that woman is Cordelia.

I turned around slowly and started to walk away as such when it hit me. The anger, the betrayal, and the sadness. Before I knew it I was running and running, yet I knew not where I was going until I got there.

I ran to the hotel, the first place I had to go when I got here. The first place I could call a home, the place I might still have friends even if they did lie.

I walked up and through the doors to find Gunn and Fred looking at some papers.

They looked up when I walked in and their faces filled with surprise.

"Missy." Says Fred and Gunn together.

"Where's Angel?" I ask.

Without saying anything Fred pointed at the door to his office and I walked up to it. I knocked once and there was a response, "Come in."

I walked in to see Angel slumped over some papers and I couldn't help but feel relief wash over me.

He looked up and as soon as his eyes caught sight of me they were full of surprise.

"Missy."

"Angel."

"What brings you here?" he asks.

"Angel, this is all I have left. Please let me come back. You need all the help you can get and I want to help." I plead with him.

"Are you going to stay in the same room?"

"Yes" I say a little surprised.

"Well then go unpack, it looks like you brought you're bag." He says dismissing me.

"Thank you." I say once again but before leaving I hold out my hand.

He takes it and we shake on it.

Once I leave my bag in my new old room I walk downstairs to tell them I will be back soon.

I am going to Wesley's to hopefully get a copy of the prophecy.

Once I am out of the hotel I start to run as the emotions I have pushed aside resurface.

When get to Wesley's apartment door he is about to leave in what looks like a rush. I stop him and he looks annoyed as I say,

"Where are you going?"

"Wolfram and Hart are under attack by the beast." He tells me.

"By yourself?" I question.

"Yes, now please move."

"All right but I am coming with you."

Seeing as how he is really in a rush he doesn't argue and we hurriedly walk out of the apartment and to the evil law firm.

When we got there, everything was destroyed and bodies were everywhere.

I followed Wesley who I think was following the noise and soon we came across none other than Lilah Morgan.

She was injured and the way Wesley was with her, well I could tell that they had something going on between the two.

I didn't say anything about her and nor her to me. Wesley helped her as we walked towards a janitor's closet but before we got in I couldn't help but worry about Connor.

"I have to find Connor." I tell him before leaving without waiting for a reply.

I walked to the room he was last seen at but he was already gone.

I kept walking through the building for a very long time never finding anyone alive until I came across an elevator.

Five people appeared that I was hoping to see again. Connor is fine and so are everyone else yet when they told me of the white room I didn't believe them, not until is saw it for myself that is.

We got on the elevator and Angel pressed a few buttons until a bigger one appeared. He pressed that and soon we were engulfed in a white light.

We found our self's in a white room and in front of us was a small child with a black essence of some kind being pulled out of her by something utterly terrifying.

It was hug and large with red rocks as a body. It had huge horns like that of a ram and a smile that was horrible. When I looked at it all my senses sensed only one thing, blood. It was like I could feel it and I could taste it.

The girl reached out her hand as the beast stepped forward and the white light surrounded us once again.

I blinked and then we weren't there anymore, we were in the hotel.

I saw Cordelia look up as Lorne stopped halfway to his drink.

After we realized we were fine I walked to the side and watched the scene unfold in front of me.

Cordelia ran up to Connor and said, "I can't believe you are okay" before hugging him, which he hugged back to.

As I watched it I felt like I was being stabbed over and over again, the pain never resining. By now tears were threating to fall as I looked over to where Angel stood with the same look I had on.

He must have liked Cordelia, I thought when I saw that. Even so I was in no shape to console him and so I just turned around and walked back to my room.

Once I was laying down in bed with the covers over my head, I let the tears fall. They flowed freely down my face and into my pillow until I was no longer conscious of the world around me.

I slept in very late the next day and the time I was downstairs it was already afternoon. I walked down the stairs to find Gunn, Wesley and Fred searching for information about the beast.

"Need any help?" I ask them.

"Missy, you're awake and yes we could use some help." Answers Fred.

"Where's Angel?" I ask as I grab a book they haven't looked through yet.

"Brooding in his room." Says Gunn.

Angel, he must feel as hurt as I if he and Cordelia did have something going on.

"I will go keep him company." I say.

Before they can protest I climb up the stairs and to Angel's room. I knocked and when there was no answer I opened the door to find him surrounded by books.

"Hey." I say.

"What do you want?" he asks.

"I came to help you." I say before closing the door and taking a seat on the floor near him.

"I don't need your help." He says gruffly.

"Don't worry Angel, whether it's a day, a month, a year, or a century you will find someone else to take the pain away and bring happiness once again."

He looks at me strangely but doesn't say anything more while we search for the beast in these books. It's been awhile but I can still read.

After a while of silence there is a knock at the door.

"What is it?" asks Angel.

"It's me. I know I don't have to be invited in, but it is polite." Comes Cordelia's voice through the door.

Her voice sends a pang of sadness through me and I quickly get up as tears form in my eyes.

"I have to get a new book." I say hurriedly before quickly opening the door and rushing out past Cordelia.

I quickly get a new book and leave the old as I got to my room to research.

Sooner than later I was called down and Angel gave us a speech, funny but it reminded me of the captain.

After he was done a woman came in with brown hair and skin tight clothing. Her name was Gwen.

She apparently knew them before I did and she has information of the beast.

We listened to her story about meeting a client and the beast showing up. The beast killed him and light came out of him?

According to Wesley it means that he is killing people or things that represent the sun god Ra.

There is two left and it was announced by Angel that he would take Gwen to go protect him.

When they left the rest of us kept researching.

A while later Angel and Gwen returned with a short looking man.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Manny, the last totem of the Ra-Tet." Says Angel. "Good news, we know what the beast is up to."

"Which is?" asks Gunn.

"To blot out the sun for all eternity." States Manny.

Gunn, Gwen, Angel, and Cordelia take Manny to Gwen's place to keep guard while I stay back with Wesley, Fred and Lorne to find a way to kill him. I insisted on staying because I wanted to read more, it's been a long time since I have and I love reading. Even so I regretted that decision sooner rather than later.

We are standing around trying to figure out what is going to happen when Cordelia suddenly has a terrified look on her face.

"A vision?" asks Wesley.

"The same one only there was more of it. A massacre. So many people on the ground, dead, dying. The screaming was so loud." Says Cordelia.

"Did you hear the demon?" asks Angel.

"No, but whoever he was talking to, it felt familiar. Like someone I know. " answers Cordelia.

"Connor?" questions Angel.

"I think it's time we bring him into this, Angel. If nothing else, he's our best chance at finding the beast." Cordelia tells him.

Bring Connor into this? I know him and he wouldn't do anything evil but then again he did sleep with Cordelia.

We drove to Connor's too find him thrown out of a window. I and Cordelia rushed over to make sure he was okay.

The rest left us there as they went to stop the beast.

"Missy, go stop the beast." Connor told me a few minutes later.

I nodded my head and went to the ladder that rested next to the building. I climbed it and crawled through a small opening as I saw the beast swallow the small black filled orb.

I walked along the beams with sword drawn and before he could leave I jumped on him. This confused him for a moment giving me the advantage.

I sliced at his head but he moved causing me to strike a blow at his horn. The surprise on everyone's faces was immense when the horn fell off in my hand and a black liquid bled from where it once was.

The beast yelled out in furry and pain before throwing me back his hardest to the wall.

I fell laying down as my sword fell at Angel's feet which seemed to knock him out of his daze. He picked up my sword as I tried to yell out in protest with no avail. He tried to strike a blow at the beast but it only fell out of his hands and right in front of me as it hit the beast leaving no wound.

I reached out and touch the blade as the beast left. That's when I passed out to darkness.

I woke up awhile later to Wesley's voice saying, "No but Angelus might. There's only a two ways to defeat this beast, one Missy goes up against it alone or"

"I don't want Missy to go up against it, what is the second option?" says Connor catching me off guard.

"We need Angelus."


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything except my OC's and plot.

Chapter 9

We were sitting in the lobby when Cordelia explained it to us. She told us of the gypsies who cursed Angel with a soul and only a moment of true happiness could release it.

It was an interesting story yet after I couldn't believe that they would still want to bring Angelus back. I am against it, we don't need more deaths on our conscious when I can just go and kill the beast with my blade.

After Wesley brought in a shaman and Angel told him to get rid of him he changed his mind. Angel walked in to the lobby and said to us,

"We're gonna need a cage"

"Cage?" questions Lorne.

"A strong one. About 10 by 12 steel-reinforced. Two inch bars maybe three. I'll make some calls." Says Angel.

"What? He thinks something like that could hold the beast?" asks Gunn.

"It's not for the beast, it's for him." Answers Wesley.

He's really going to do this? He can't.

I walk into Angel's office as he hangs up the phone and I shut the door.

"You can't do this. What Cordelia has told me and what I have learned is that Angelus is an embodiment of evil. You can't let something like that loose in this world. I won't let you." I tell him.

"He won't be loose, he will be in a cage and what other option do we have to kill the beast?" he asks.

"We have me. You saw what I did and I saw what you tried to do. I am the only one who can kill it and I will without Angelus's help."

"It's too dangerous Missy, even Connor said so."

"Please Angel." I ask.

"No." he says.

"Then you leave me with no option, I am going to kill the beast. I will return when I have." I tell him defiantly.

"Missy." He tries to plead as I walk out of his door.

He calls after me as I leave his office and follows.

"Missy, don't." he says to me as I put my hand on the door knob to the exit of the hotel door.

Everyone else is looking and waiting for a reply so I say, "I will return when I have killed the beast."

With that said I walk out of the hotel and towards the beast.

It was chaos outside without the sun, it was mad. I killed so many vampires and have gotten so many bruises that it is hard to count. Even so, it was all worth it.

I got a lead from a lower town demon at a demon bar and with a little persuasion I found out that Angelus and the beast were at a warehouse waiting for a slayer? Apparently there are such thing as vampire slayers and Angelus is also back.

I got to the warehouse as fast as I could to catch a glimpse of a girl with brown hair getting bested by the beast. She kept getting up though and then I knew that she was a slayer.

I crouched down until I could get close but not to close that I would be detected.

As I was about to make my move Angel's, no Angelus's voice came from an opposite corner. He jumped out and said, "The only thing that could kill him, is himself." With that said he pulled out, what looked like a long rock and tried to stab the beast with it but the beast quickly grabbed it from him and broke it in half.

That's when I made my move.

I jumped out of my hiding spot with my sword unsheathed and plunged it into the beast's back. Light started to come out of him and then he exploded, sending me fling back with sword in hand. I fell, hard against a wall and attempted to sit up with no avail.

Then out of some miracle it was light again, the sun was back.

"Oh, Crap. You mean killing the beast really does bring back the sun? I thought that was Angel's retarted fantasy. Oh, well. Really it was you who turned the lights back on so I am going to blame this on you." says Angelus to me as the slayer gets up without him noticing.

As he talks to her again she takes a big piece of chain and flings it at the window causing it to break. The sun light falls over me and her.

He says something about killing her later and leaves.

I attempt a second time to get up and find that I can with a really bruised back. I walk over to the slayer and help her up. We lean on each other for support as we meet up with Wesley who takes her back to his place while I head to the hotel on foot.

I walked into the hotel to see Fred, Gunn, and Lorne only, talking to each other. As soon as they saw me their faces once again were filled with surprise and relief.

"Your back." Says Fred.

"And alive." Observes Gunn.

"The beast is dead and the slayer's alive along with Wesley. Last I saw them." I say.

"Faith killed him, she really did." Says Connor as he enters the hotel lobby.

"Faith is the slayer?" I question.

"Yes, that's right jelly bean." Answers Lorne.

"She did not kill him Connor, she took most of the beatings though. I am going to have a shower now." I tell them before leaving to my room.

When I got to my room I found that it was cold, very cold. It's been a while since anyone was in here.

I walked to the bathroom after grabbing a change of clothing and turned the shower on to hot. I undressed and stepped into the shower as the hot water fell over my bruised back. The burning water soothed my sore joints and I once again felt better and clean.

After I was done and once again dressed I walked down to the lobby to find out the situation on Angelus or rather Angel.

"How are we going to restore Angel's soul?" I ask Fred when I get down to the lobby.

"I am still tiring to figure that out but if you have any ideas at all please let me know." Says Fred to me.

I think for a few minutes then ask, "Well is there anyone alive that has done it before? And if so are they willing to?" I ask her.

She looks at me like I have just discovered how to make gold then runs out of the room without answering my question.

I walk out one of the doors to the hotel and out a sort of the opening to a gate to get a little fresh air but it is soon disturbed when I hear noise.

I walk over and without being seen observes the scene in front of me. There is the slayer, Wesley I think, and Angelus.

I quickly walk back through the opening and towards Angelus. The slayer notices me but doesn't give it away.

"That's it do the math." Says Angelus to her.

With my sword unsheathed only moments ago I hold it up to his neck and move closer while saying, "Yes Angelus do the math. Will this sword go through you first? You tell me." I say.

"Oh here comes Missy to save the day, right? Except you can't save everyone can you? No one likes you not even my son. I bet it hurt real bad when you saw Cordy naked in bed with him, am I right?" says Angelus.

He is saying this to intimidate me and make me lose my ground but he is wrong if he thinks that will actually work.

"Yes it did hurt but not as much as this sword slicing through your neck and turning you to dust." I say just as calmly back.

He snickers and says, "You know you won't kill me because then you kill Angel."

"Your right and wrong, you're not Angel but you are wearing his meat suit." I say the last part as it comes to mind from something I read long ago.

"Meat suit? I like that, has a nice ring to it." Says Angelus.

"Yes, yes it does." I say back.

We nod our heads in agreement and only Wesley's voice reminds me of what kind of situation were in.

"Missy." Wesley manages to say.

"Right sorry. Now let Wesley go because I might not kill you but I certainly will make it so it hurts." I tell him.

As he is about to respond Gunn walks out and calls the slayer's name while handing her a gun, momentarily distracting me. Angelus uses this to his advantage and elbows me in the face causing me to lose my grip on him.

He runs away and Gunn, the slayer and I try to chase him down yet he gets away.

When we get back to the hotel the slayer says to me, "Missy right?"

"Yes, slayer right?" I ask back while half smiling which she returns and says, "I prefer Faith."

"Alright, Faith." I say.

She nods her head and sits down beside Wesley.

I walk to where Fred is and ask her, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine."

"I am sorry I should have stayed in the hotel."

"It's not your fault, If I hadn't fallen for this cheap trick then" she says before I interrupt her by saying, "Don't feel bad, I probably would have fallen for that too, just saying this to give you some perspective."

She smiles and then we hear a shot gun being pumped. I turn around to see Wesley with a shot gun.

"What are you doing with that?" asks the slayer or I should say Faith.

"Changing the game." Replies Wesley.

"Thought we weren't going for the kill." Says Faith.

"We're not. But if we get another chance, I want to slow him down long enough to tranq him."

"By blowing his legs off?" asks an appalled Fred?

"You want some help with that?" asks Gunn.

"No. I need someone I trust to watch the hotel. Someone who can actually hurt Angelus." He responds.

"What am I? Invisible?" I ask him.

"No. You and that "magic blade" could accidently kill him so you should stay here and guard to. Cool with that?" asks Faith in a lot less bitchy way then that sounded.

"Cool. I have done this before." I say.

"Cool," says Faith before leaving with Wesley.

"So the beast has a master?" I ask Fred again.  
"Yes." She says again.

"Well that's a scary thought, someone whom can control something as fearsome as the beast."

"You're telling me and finding out information hasn't been easy either." Says Fred.

After a little while Lorne woke up and gave some useful information to find Angelus which we gave to Wesley. Then we waited.

They returned awhile later both Faith and Angelus were unconscious, I am worried. They both had a powerful drug. What if they don't wake up? And what about Angel's soul?

Wesley called the hotel and told Gunn to come at once. He left and I stayed.

When he returned he was not alone. Angelus and Faith were unconscious from taking a very powerful drug I soon learned from Lorne and Wesley was badly injured but alive.

They are in some kind of coma, Angelus and Faith and we don't know when or if they will wake up. Currently we are still trying to find a way to put Angel's soul back.

"There's only one thing we can do for Faith now." Says Wesley as we all gather in the lobby. "Finish what she started."

"You mean re-ensoul Angel." Points out Fred.

"Impossible. We've been over this. No jar, no soul. No soul, no Angel." says Connor.

"It's not that simple, Connor. I've been doing some research—"says Fred before being interrupted by Connor.

"It is simple. Angelus is all that's left. First he slaughtered Lilah. Now he's killed Faith."

"She's not dead yet." Says Wesley.

"You're lying to your self's." Says Connor, "You all think I'm taking this personally so that you don't have to. But inside you know that I'm right. We need to put Angelus down."

"No." I say quietly mostly to myself.

"I don't think so. I think you need a witch." Says a voice coming from the door.

We turn around to see a red head around my age by the door.

"Witch." I say quietly.

"Did I come at a bad time?" she asks.

"Willow" says Wesley referring to her.

"She's a witch?" asks Connor.

"Yes. Hi." She says, "You must be Angel's handsome, yet androgynous son."

"It's Connor."

"And the sneer's genetic, who knew?" she responds.

I take this moment to walk up to her with my hand resting on my sword hilt. In Camelot there were a lot of threats to Camelot and a lot of them were from magic users, even so there were good.

"Are you a good witch?" I ask bluntly.

"Oh, well I was evil a little but I am better so, not evil." She tells me.

I relax a bit but just a bit. I look at Wesley and ask, "Do you trust her?"

"Yes." He says to me.

I relax and my hand falls from my sword hilt.

"All right. I am Missy." I say.

"Hi I'm Willow." She introduced herself before going to talk to Fred.

I zone them out until I hear my name.

"It was really Missy's idea to call you." Says Fred to Willow.

I look over at them briefly and soon Willow goes up to visit Cordelia. Who apparently "is hurt" yeah sure?

Wait if she is a witch, then can she help me get back to Camelot? To my home?

She returned a few minutes later to tell us that she figured it out. She knows how to re-ensoul Angel.

She first had to break the jar that the soul was in and so we tried. It almost didn't work. The beast's master tried to interfere. Luckily the witch is strong, almost like Morgana yet not evil. She was powerful yet not so as Merlin.

When she finally stopped the chanting and was back to herself I said, "Like Morgana."

"Morgana?" she questioned.

"A witch I know yet evil." I told her.

"Oh." She said while nodding her head in understanding.

After the jar gets broken Willow puts Angel's soul back and we soon learn that both him and Faith are awake and alive.

I pull Willow aside from everybody to ask her.

"What is it you wanted?" she asks.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about traveling to other dimensions or world." I tell her.

"Whoa, where did this come from?"

"I just want to get home so please if you know anything tell me."

"Well I don't know much off hand that can help you but I do have a book that is all about that. I could send it to you."

"Please."

"Alright, I will send it here." She tells me.

"Thanks" I say before walking back to where everyone else is in the lobby.

Willow leaves soon after with Faith because she is needed where Willow is going.

Once they are gone Angel turns around and says,

"So we're back."

Oh how I have longed for those words and everything to be okay.

"It would seem" says Wesley.

"Look. I know things have been—"Angel starts but is cut off by Cordelia who is walking down the stairs.

"Sorry, Angel. But if this is the speech about how the worst is behind us, you may want to save it for later."

Then we all saw it, her stomach was larger than usual and she was stroking it affectionately. Cordelia is pregnant and I will bet that Conner is the father.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything except my OC's and plot.

Chapter 10

Pregnant? Laying naked in my bed I can handle but pregnant?

All those emotions I pushed back and tried to keep away came rushing back. Shock. Betrayal. And sadness.

It overwhelmed me and I felt like I would fall over and just cry. I can't let anyone see me do that I have to get away, that's all I could think of so I did.

I pushed past Gunn and Fred then ran up the stairs while throwing a lame excuse at them.

When I got to my room I was exhausted. I played down on my bed fully armed as tears started to fall. Then I cried. I cried. Because I still love him. And I forgive him. And I forgive her.

A while later when I woke up and went downstairs I learned something that shocked me.

According to Angel and Wesley all the evidence of the beast's master points to one person, Cordelia.

They had a plan set in motion of course. Lorne was going to announce that in order to regain his empath powers he has to go to an abandon building alone to perform a ritual. We all would be waiting and if it is Cordelia who tries to kill him then we were right and if not then we were wrong.

So that's what we did, we went to the abandon building and we waited in the shadows as Lorne "preforms the ritual".

He sang high notes and spread some dust onto his hand. We didn't have to wait long.

A dark shadow quietly walked down the stairs and towards Lorne. I saw a long knife gleam in the candle's fire and I got scared.

Angel turned on the lights as the shadow almost plunged into Lorne.

Angel jumped down behind the shadow as the rest of us stepped out of the shadows with weapons ready.

Their guns were aimed as I unsheathed my sword and stood in a ready stance.

The shadow turned around and what I feared came to pass. It was Cordelia. She tried to kill Lorne. She is the beast's master.

"All this time," began Angel, "It was you, wasn't it?" asks Angel to Cordelia.

"Took you long enough to figure it out. But nice turn with Lorne bait." Answers Cordelia. "You know, there was a time when I would have seen that one coming eons before it even crossed your tiny little mind."

"Because you're so clever." Says Angel.

"On a scale from me to you, pretty damn."

"Until now."

"All good things. So what finally tipped of the great detective?" asks Cordelia.

"Tongue. Slip of. "My sweet." Same phrase the beast's master kept using when he was whispering in Angelus's head. Thought it was a bit femme for the booming macho act." Explains Angel.

"That's it? I get away with bringing the world down around you, and two eensy words tingle your spider senses?" says Cordelia smugly.

"What we already knew, what we found out as Angelus, all the circumstantial led to you." Says Wesley from my right.

"Just needed to be sure." Adds Angel.

"Little late to the table. But I might have a few scraps left." says Cordelia especially creepy.

"Why are you doing this, Cordy?" asks Fred.

"This _thing_ isn't Cordy." Answers Angel.

"Is that what you think hero?" questions Cordelia.

"It's what we all think." I say to her.

She glances quickly at me then back to Angel as he says,

"She would never hurt her friends like this."

"Or maybe you just don't know me very well." Says Cordelia.

"I don't want to know you."

He walks closer as he says this and Cordelia tries to strike at him which he easily deflects then grabs her throat.

"Where is Cordelia?" Angel asks angry.

As he says this glass shatters and Connor jumps through the window and lands like a cat on the ground.

"Connor, wait! Cordy's not what you think." Says Angel which he ignores.

He does a back flip then grabs Angel and throws him at Wesley knocking them both over. He does a summersault then stands up as Lorne tries to hit him with a crossbow which he quickly kicks him before he gets a chance.

He grabs Fred's arm that's holding the tranq gun and points it at Angel as she pulls the trigger hitting Angel.

As he is doing this I grab Cordelia with my sword and hold it up to her throat. Connor hits Fred knocking her out and turns around seeing me with Cordelia.

"Let her go." He demands.

"Connor I don't want to hurt her." I say.

"Yes she does Connor, she wants to hurt our family. She's jealous and afraid." Says Cordelia putting on the injured act.

"She's ling Connor, this isn't Cordelia. Something is controlling her. She is the beast's master."

"Please Connor help me. Help our family." Cordelia tries again.

Connor seems to be debating something when Cordelia makes her move and slices at my hand with the knife she still had. I lose my grip on my sword, letting her wiggle out of my grasp and run towards Connor.

I pick up my sword with my left hand and run over as Connor pushes Cordelia behind her.

"You can't fight a man that's unarmed, it's against your code." He tries to say with the words I have told him of my past. Its hurts me to see him against me.

"It's not fighting an unarmed man its slaying an unarmed man or woman." I correct him. "I really don't want to fight you, Connor."

"Well that's too bad because we are going to." He says speaking truth.

"This is taking too long." Says Cordelia who steps out from behind Connor.

She starts to speak in a forgin language and her hands fill up with a light. She pushes a piece of the light towards me and I put my sword up. They collide with each other and it dissolves.

"Magic?" questions Connor while looking at Cordelia."

"I had to do something, I know you won't fight her because of your history." Says Cordelia quickly.

She then starts to throw the little pieces of light very fast which I block until the last one collides with my head.

I fall over and into unconscious.

I woke up a while later in my own bed at the hotel. I quickly got up and got armed then went downstairs.

When I got to the bottom stairs heard them talking.

The only way they could save the world was to kill the woman that Angel loves? That's what a demon of some type said.

The woman Angel loves would obviously be Cordelia, so does that mean that what's inside of her could end the world?

I heard Wesley tell Angel an address that they are at and he leaves without anyone else.

I walk down and into the lobby to make my presence known.

"Missy, your awake?" says Fred.

"Yes and I am going to follow Angel just in case." I tell them.

"But he said not for anyone to go but him and what do you mean just in case?" asks Fred.

"She means just in case he can' kill her." Explains Wesley. "I take in you heard everything?"

"Yes and I will be leaving." I tell them before walking out the door and heading to the address.

When I get there, I discover it's an abandon building and it takes me awhile to find the room.

When I do, I find that Angel has just arrived.

I walk in to the room as Connor tries to attack Angel but I grab him and hold him back.

Angel looks back and sees me. He nods in my direction as he holds up the sword to Cordelia.

"I am so sorry." He says before plunging the sword at her.

Before he can land a blow a bright light explodes knock him, me and Connor back. We all quickly get up as the light fades leaving a woman who looks exactly like Zoe.

"Oh, my god" says Angel.

Oh my god is right. She is nothing like Zoe. She is the most beautiful, precious, and amazing being ever. I drop to my knees as Connor and Angel do.

"You're beautiful." Says Angel.

"Angel." The woman says softly.

"So beautiful" I agree.

She turns towards me and says softly to me, "Missy."

The being that was newly born from Cordelia walked over to where a blanket was laying and picked it up. She wrapped it around herself and said,

"It's all so…"

"Unworthy." Finishes the vampire with a soul.

"Wonderful." The being says.

"Cordelia." The being says while walking over to her. "Thank you for protecting me and for nourishing me. Your sprit has been my shelter, but you can rest peacefully now. I'm here."

"That's all she wanted. To give your life." Says Connor.

"And I can feel all of it. The cold floor, the air, this skin. Everything's perfect." The being says while standing up.

"No. It's not." Says Angel. "I came here to kill you."

"As did I." says Missy as she walks over beside Angel and kneels.

"We should be punished." Says Angel as he hands his sword to the being who takes it in her hands.

"Angel, Missy, I can feel your suffering. But now… that suffering is going to end." Says the being.

Angel and Missy bow down there heads as the being disappears. They lift up their heads to see her gone.

Angel picks up the unconscious Cordelia and the four of them head back to the hotel.

When they get back Angel lays Cordelia down on a couch and Connor goes to put a blade away while Missy watches Cordelia.

When the rest of the inhabits find that they are back and that Cordelia's alive they are confused.

"We don't want to kill her. We just want to find her and worship her. That's all." Explains Angel.

"She's amazing you'll go nuts." Says Connor.

"You will love her." Says Missy.

"Yeah, that'll definitely help us relate better." Comments Gunn.

"When you meet her, you'll understand." Says Angel.

"Angel, whatever you're feeling right now, it's some form of enchantment." Concludes Wesley.

"Yeah." Is all Angel says?

"It's a spell. Think. Even before its birth this thing controlled Cordelia, caused her to do unspeakable things. It's evil. Remember the rain of fire? Permanent midnight? The horrors done in its name. " Says Wesley.

"Must be rectified." Says the being from above the stair case.

They all turn to look at her and one by one drop to their knees.

"Oh, my god." Says Lorne quietly.

"People keep saying that." Says the being. "For so long, you've all been drowning. And the fighting and the pain. I'd like to help. If you'll have me."

"Tell us what to do." Says Wesley.

They take Cordelia to a room and lay her down in a bed with fresh clothing. They put pictures up of her all around and candles too.

Then the being tells them of her story and how she wants to change the world, one evil at a time.

They all go to a vampire infested bowling alley to kill the vampires.

The being gets scratched and Fred is upset that it's her fault.

A vampire escapes out the back and Angel follows and kills him. The being and others comes out the same way where all the people are at.

The people drop to their knees when they see her except for one. By the beings wishes they all stand and as she is making a speech a man starts to scream "Monster! She has to die!" but Angel stops him.

They go back to hotel and Fred takes the beings shirt to wash it.

The being guides the champions towards victory in killing all that is evil and pretty soon there is a dramatic decrees in murders throughout the city.

One night a troubled Connor walks to the being's room.

"What is troubling you, Connor?" she asks.

"Well, it's about Missy." He starts.

"You love her, you always have and you want to show her that." Says the being to him.

"What? No, I don't." he tries to argue but stops.

"She loves you too Connor and you both deserve to share that love. So go."

He gives one last look at her before leaving to go find Missy.

When he does, he takes her to his room and shuts the door.

"What is it you want-"she gets cut off by him as he pushes his lips against hers.

He pulls away and they gaze into each other's eyes saying nothing. Missy leans forward and kisses him. They fall on to Connor's bed as everyone else is going to sleep around them in their own beds.

And for that night everything is fine and they are all happy, for now.

As Fred is trying to wash the beings shirt Missy happened to be walking by when she sees Fred. She walks in to her bathroom as Fred scrubs at the shirt ferociously.

"Fred, what are you doing?" asks Missy.

"Missy, I am trying to clean her shirt but it's no use it won't come clean." Says a distressed Fred.

"Don't worry, I will help you." Answers Missy who takes the shirt from her wrinkled fingers and tries to get it clean too.

The two woman can't seem to get it clean so they take the new shirt and bring it to the being.

"We tried to get your shirt clean but couldn't. So please except this new o" Missy says but stops when she sees the being.

"One." Missy finishes looking shocked, as does Fred.

Missy:

She was amazing and beautiful but now she is none of that. Her face isn't one. Where her eyes should be, there are none. Blood is pouring down her face and maggots are crawling in and out of where her face should be.

I am shocked and I know my face must look it because Fred's does. I quickly regain my composure as I look away and towards Fred.

I place my hand on her shoulder and she looks at me. A look of understanding passes her and probably my face.

"Will you accept this?" I say pretending that nothing is wrong.

"Why of course, Missy and it's only a shirt." She says while taking the shirt from my hand.

I don't look at her.

I pull Fred along with me and we walk out of her room. I pull Fred towards my room where we can talk privately.

"What was that thing?" asks Fred as soon as I shut my door.

"I'm not sure." I say honestly.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Well you should, I mean you're a fighter. I just stand in the background." Says Fred.

"Not just you Fred. Do you have any ideas?" I ask.

"How about that guy, who called her a monster?"

"We should go see him, maybe he knows." I agree.

When we went to the hospital and found the guy well he told us not to let her touch us. His face was disfigured on the right side where she touched him. After, he told us we have to kill her.

When we get back to the hotel Fred insists that we tell Wesley but I am against it. Even so she does anyway and well things get bad.

He goes up to tell that thing and when he does we see the alarm in their eyes.

We both back up towards the weapons cabinet and open it.

"Fred, grab some weapons." I tell her.

She looks alarmed but obeys and grabs a knife along with a crossbow.

She aims it at the thing and says quietly, "I'm sorry" before firing. With Angel's quick reflexes he jumps in front and takes the hit but luckily it's not lethal.

Lorne walks up to us and I know that if we don't get out of here, we could die.

I grab the knife from my ankle and then grab Lorne. I put the knife up against his neck and then back up towards the door with Fred.

I push Lorne forward, letting him go then me and Fred run.

We find a car along the way and Fred drives. We drive until the sun comes up again and then we stop by a diner after ditching the car.

The TV turns on and then we both see it, it's the being.

I stand up as she does when all the people in the diner start to kneel down.

We walk out of the diner and out to the side walk.

I Look at Fred and she looks back with a scared expression that probably mirrors my own.

"It's everywhere." I say quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything except my OC's and plot.

Chapter 11

Gunn and Wesley almost got us but we tricked them and escaped through sewer.

This is taking a toll on both me and Fred. Sure we have each other yet both of us is two too less. We need them and yet they are so far away.

We decided that we should go to a book store and do some research to see what kind of enchantment could take this many people with only one look. We also are looking for why only we could see her true face and if she really is evil.

We went back to the bookstore we visited earlier and found that the young man who owned the shop "Found Jasmine" as their calling her now. We left quickly.

Then things got really strange.

We were walking up the stairs to our motel room when people started looking at us and chasing us.

A man that was in a car started driving after us but ended up crashing and literally burning.

If we were scared before then we were terrified now.

We started walking down a street not many drive down when a car passed then stopped. It started to back up towards us.

We looked at each other and then started to back up. Fred tripped on a root and I held out my hand for her to grab which she did. In the process though, she took me with her.

We tumbled down a small hill until we fell through the ground into a small hovel.

I got up from the dirt floor to see a small green demon. I immediately unsheathed my sword and placed it under its neck as Fred grabbed an axe that was nearby.

"I'm a vegetarian. I swear." It says while sputtering out more useless information.

We decide that he is and lower our weapons.

We stay here for a few hours until we hear munching.

We both get up and look over to the demon. In his grasp is a human hand and he's eating it.

"Okay, not a vegetarian." He says quickly before he attacks Fred.

I unsheathe my sword and with no hesitation I slice his green brain in half. I kick him off Fred and help her up.

I notice she is injured and become concerned.

"Are you all right Fred?" I ask her.

She doesn't answer my question but says,

"I know why we stopped being under her spell."

"Why?" I ask.

"It's her blood." She says simply.

"Blood."

We walk towards the bookstore with a small crowd of people following. Once we get there, we turn around towards them and say,

"Here we are." Says Fred.

"Come and get us." I say.

We walk into the bookstore and I close the door behind us.

"Hi Fred, hi Missy." Says the store owner.

"You know our names." Says Fred.

"You're famous." He responds.

"I'll chop out your implants if you come any closer." Says Fred.

"No need to worry. Were under strict orders not to hurt you both." Says the guy.

"So Jasmines coming for us?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Hey could I get your autograph, both of you?" asks the guy as Fred walks over to where the gun is.

"Anything for a fan." Replies Fred. "Who should I sign it to?"

"To me, of course." Comes Jasmines voice as she, Angel, and Connor walk through the door.

I and Connor lock eyes but I turn away.

Jasmine walks over to the guy and "rewards" him with a piece of knowledge.

"You know that I love you both, don't you, Fred and Missy?" she asks. "And there's nothing you can do or say to make me stop loving you both."

"I'm so sorry." Says Fred.

"It's okay. I forgive you." Responds Jasmine.

"No. I'm talking to Angel. I hope he can forgive me." Says Fred.

She pulls out the gun as she cocks it and shoots. It hits its target, perfectly. The bullet goes through Jasmine and into Angel.

He growls and his face changes. He runs up and hits me, knocking me to the ground causing my head to start bleeding. He grabs Fred and pushes her down against the counter with gun pointed at her head.

As I get up slowly, Fred convinces Angel to look at Jasmine and he does.

He backs up immediately.

Fred picks up the gun and shoots Jasmine a few times until the bullets run out. When they do Connor rushes over and throws her back, knocking her out.

Angel comes out of his daze and walks forward, towards her.

Connor stops him and throws him behind the counter beside Fred.

I get up and before he can get me I jump over the counter too. Angel picks up the unconscious Fred and we run out the back.

We stay in an alley way but are soon found by more of Jasmine's followers. Angel figures out that the only way to show the others without Jasmines blood is to use Cordelia's.

First it is Lorne, then Gunn and Wesley. Lastly is Connor.

Wesley goes and brings him.

Gunn tries to get him but he knocks him down. Then Wesley makes a cut and puts the blood on.

"You're back with us now Connor." Says Gunn.

He stops struggling and I feel relieved. He's okay now.

"Sorry. Only way to make you see." Says Angel.

"What you're feeling is normal. We're all feeling it- the sadness. It gets better after a while." Says Fred to him.

"Jasmine." He says.

"You understand why we're here?" asks Angel.

He nods his head yes then walks over by the door. He opens it and walks out into the hallway and starts yelling, "They're here! Come quick they're here!"

All right, maybe he's not okay.

"Connor you have to listen to us." Says Angel.

"Listen to you?" says Connor. "You're the ones lie. You're the ones who hate."

"No. Connor" tries Fred.

"Jasmines controlling you, she's controlling your feelings." Says Angel.

"Your wrong, dad, about me about her, everything. It doesn't matter anymore what you say. We're gonna tear you apart." Answers Connor.

Very quickly Angel runs up and slams the door, pushing Connor out. Connor bangs on the door trying to get in.

"Run! Get in the car!" yells Angel. "Get out of here, I'll hold them off. Someone who knows the truth has to live through this. Go!"

"Come on!" yells Wesley who leads us away an out the window to Angel's car.

We run down the fire escape and squeeze into the car.

Sooner than later Connor's unconscious body drops on the hood of the car and following is Angel. He puts Connor's body on the ground in front of the car and pushes in to the front seat of the car with Fred and Wesley at the wheel.

"Drive!" says Angel and that we do.

We drive and we drive away.

I am scared for Connor but somehow I know Jasmine will make sure he wakes up.

Were almost out of gas so we go to get some and only hardly get out of there with our lives. Its decide that it's too dangerous above ground so we go below, in to the sewers.

When we got into the sewer we found some kids who haven't been affected by Jasmine yet and also know Gunn.

We found out that a demon has been prowling the sewers and we decided to assist them in killing it.

Along the way it kidnapped Wesley and we went looking for him. We got split up with Angel and one of the kids left for the surface.

Gunn and Fred brought him back but he already saw Jasmine.

Her voice was coming out of the kid's body and influencing the other kids. It was time to leave.

We ran towards a room when some type of military men came chasing after us. We made through the door and shut it behinds us.

Wesley and Angel were there.

Angel came over to help us hold the door as people tried to get in while Wesley held a blue ball. He muttered to himself then wiped some of his blood on the ball. It crackled with lightning and a sort of tornado hole appeared.

"What is that?" I ask.

"It's a way to stop Jasmine." Answers Wesley,

He walks over to hold the door and tells Angel that only he can walk through because the atmosphere will kill the rest of us.

"Hearts get in the way remember?" says Fred to him.

He looks at all of us then walks towards the tornado black hole.

"Angel wait!" says Wesley as he passes Angel the blue globe.

He looks down at it then up at us and walks towards the portal. He disappears.

"We can't hold it." Points out Wesley.

"Time for the big fight scene." Responds Gunn.

He counts to three as we back up and draw our weapons.

I unsheathe my sword as the door gets knocked open and then we are fighting. I can't help but think, is the end? If so Angel better live through this.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything except my OC's and plot.

Chapter 12

Well we didn't die.

We fought as best as we could yet our small army wasn't as strong as we would have hoped for.

It wasn't long after that we were knocked back and we lost. The only thing that I think held us all together was our only hope, Angel.

Connor had us all lined up in a row like ducks, I've heard that somewhere. He was about to kill us when Jasmine stopped him. Yeah, he was going to kill us.

He took us back to the hotel, Jasmine's orders and put us in her room. She gave us a long speech about

Happiness and love. It was total bull crap.

After she was done we were led into the basement and put into the cage that once housed Angelus.

We stayed down there a while until we heard crashing and screaming from upstairs, that's when Gunn

Started kicking at the door.

A little while later the door gave out and we we're free. We ran upstairs to find the hotel trashed.

It was determined that we needed to get to Angel before Connor and as we opened the doors to leave we found someone waiting for us.

It was none other than Lilah Morgan.

When Angel came back and informed us that Angel was dead, he was just as shocked as us when he saw Lilah.

She began to speak again but I wasn't listening, I was thinking about Connor.

I thought about where he might go or what he might do until I heard what she had to say.

"Do you want to run that by us one more time?" asks Gunn after a long period of silence.

"What was unclear?" says Lilah.

"I think the part where you offered us Wolfram and Hart." Interjects Fred.

"Just the L.A. branch."

"Just the L.A. branch" HI. From another dimension. What the hell does that mean?" asks a surprised Lorne.

"It means we give. You win." Answers Lilah. We're moving out, the senior partners are seeding this territory to you."

Give us Wolfram and Hart? Why?

"Why?" asks Angel for all of us.

"I thought it was pretty obvious. You earned it! Think of it as a reward." Answers Lilah.

"Reward for what?" asks Gunn.

"Ending world peace."

We ended world peace? I didn't dote on that thought though, it was too horrible to think of.

After informing us that a limo would be waiting at dawn to give us a tour she left.

Angel left soon after to go find Connor.

The rest of us stayed and just when dawn arrived the limo was there. I watched from a distance as everyone went to it for the tour. I stayed.

When they left I left to but in a different direction. I went to find Connor.

When the sun was up I found him. He was on the news.

He wired a store with explosives, the people too, and himself.

When I got there I went through the back to find Angel talking to him.

I stepped closer and said,

"Connor."

They both turned around at the sound of my voice.

"Angel leave us." I tell him.

He looks at me and says, "No."

"Now." I say in a threatening tone.

He looked into my eyes and saw something because he did leave but not before saying, "Connor I love you, don't do this." Then he was gone.

"Missy, you shouldn't be here." Says Connor.

"Why? Because you're going to pull the trigger?" I say loudly.

"Yes" He answers.

"You would kill me, you would kill Cordelia?" I say when I see her.

He doesn't say anything.

"I know you think that there is nothing left to live for but there one thing you don't know." I say.

"What?" he asks.

"Me."

"What?"

"Did you ever think about how I felt? How this would affect me."

Seeing his cluelessness I tell him what I have always wanted to.

"Connor I love you, I have always loved you and seeing you like this breaks my heart as it does your father."

He looks up at me in my eyes and drops the trigger.

He walks over to me so that we are only half a meter apart.

"I love you too. I always have even when I told myself I didn't." he tells me.

I lean over and pull him into a hug which he returns.

When we pull apart a white light blinds me and what looks like him too. Then I am lost into unconsciousness yet again.

When I wake up sometime later there are voices everywhere and I am being carried in someone's arms.

They set me down on a carpet ground gently and I open my eyes to find myself in a huge building.

As I attempt to stand up a pair of strong arms help me.

When I am standing up I look to see that it's Angel. He's not alone, there is Lilah, Gunn, Lorne, Fred, and Wesley.

"That demon must have hit you pretty hard, are you okay?" asks Fred.

"Demon?" I question.

"Luckily Angel was there to help you." Says Wesley.

I look at Angel with confusion and hear Lilah say to him.

"That's another thing I forgot to tell you. The root I fed her that one time made her immune to getting her memories taken away."

"You forgot to mention?" says an angered Angel.

"Where's Connor?" I say worriedly.

"Who's Connor?" asks Fred.

They don't know about Connor? Did Angel erase there memories?

I turn towards him to see a panicked expression on his face and then I knew, he did do that. The anger then begins to build and build in me.

He was just about to let the people go, to let Cordelia go, to let himself go but Angel didn't know that. It doesn't matter he did it.

I walked up to Angel, grabbed his shirt and punched him, hard.

I punched him again.

A third time.

Then a fourth.

Finally Gunn and Wesley managed to pull me off but I was still struggling against their grasp.

"I'll take you to him." Says Angel as he hunches over.

"That wasn't part of the deal." Says Lilah.

"Compromise Lilah." Says Angel to her as he gets back on his feet.

I stop struggling and they let go of me.

Angel reassures them that everything is fine and we both walk out of the building to a limo in silence.

We drive for a long time, each of us not attempting at any conversation.

Sun turns to the moon and it's dark again when we reach a small secluded cabin. Angel guides me and we walk up to a window. Without being seen we observe the scene in front of us.

It's Connor and he looks happy. He is with a family and he's smiling. He's happy.

A small smile appears on Angel's lips and mine. He's happy, Connors happy.

We step away from the window and walk up to the limo that's waiting.

"We better get back." Says Angel.

"Take me to the hotel." I say simply, smile gone.

He looks at me and says nothing as we get back into the limo.

A while later we stop in front of the hotel and both of us walk in.

Angel waits downstairs as I go up to my room. When I get there I take my small duffel bag and fill it with essentials.

Once I am done I go to the chair were the large book that Willow sent me is and pick it up.

I walk downstairs to find Angel gone so I walk outside to see him waiting.

"You got everything? Let's go." He says before turning around.

"No."

He turns around with an expression of shock.

I won't tell him that Connor was going to be okay back there, I will share this burden alone but I can't stay.

"I get what you did Angel and I am alright with it but I can't stay. I have to go."

With that said I turn around and walk away from the only people I know, the only place in this world I could call home.

Angel doesn't protest.

I'm sitting on a bus and as it leaves the station I am flipping through the large book on other worlds and dimensions.

I can't find anything useful until I land on a passage, 'the key: Pure green energy that can open all existing dimensions and worlds.' Hmm sounds interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own anything except my OC's and plot.

Chapter 13

The bus stopped at a city that was big but not as big as L.A. and it was quieter.

With the money I got from the people I saved and the evil that tried to harm them I found a cheap motel to stay at.

When I got there I took a long hot shower and thought about what I was going to do. After I was changed and lying in bed I knew what I was going to do. I was going to find a way home.

Then I slept and rested well.

The next morning when I was changed, I grabbed the large book and began to read. There wasn't much there and the only thing I could find was about the key. Even so there wasn't much on it anyways. The only thing concrete I could find on the key was instructions to a sort of spell to find its location.

I wrote down all I needed on a piece of paper, minus the part about blood. It called for blood from a mortal not of this world which is what I am.

After I was done coping the list out I went to the phone book and scrolled down in the H's to find herb shops. There were three listed and I copied those down on the back of the list.

After I had everything I needed I left the motel room and went in search of the items I needed to help me get home.

The first two I went to had none of the ingredients I needed and were neither magical in anyway. The last one though was a different story.

I walked into the small shop to see only a guy behind the counter whom looked to be in his late twenties.

As I walked up to him he said to me without looking up, "Hi, How can I help you?"

"I am looking for these items." I tell him while passing the list.

He finally looked up and took the list.

"Nice clothing?" he says while looking at my chainmail and armour.

"You like the sword?" I say so he will back off.

It works, kind of.

"Sure and I have these ingredients. I didn't get your name, did I?"

"No I didn't give it but I'm Missy."

The smile he once was wearing drops when he hears my name.

He mumbles an excuse and leaves through the back leaving my list on the counter.

I've learned my lesson before when being in herb shops so I follow him.

I look around the corner while still being out of sight and see him dial a number while holding a phone up to his ear.

"Hello, I need to speak to Mr. Angel." He says in to the phone.

Mr. Angel? Was he calling Wolfram and Hart? If so, why?

A pause.

"Hi um this is one of the herb shops and I have a Missy in my store."

A pause.

"Which one?"

He was trying to find where I am. I have heard enough.

I walk up to him as I unsheathe my sword discreetly and put it around his neck. He tenses up.

"Hang up the phone." I say quietly but demanding.

He follows my instructions and as he hangs up the phone we both hear the front door open.

Him still in my grasp I pull him over to the corner and we both peek through to see three huge demons walk in. Not just any though, no they have to be one of the most vicious I have ever dealt with before.

They have great hearing so it was no surprise when they turned their attention in our direction.

I push the guy down to the ground, off to the side and sneak a quick glance at him. The color drained from his face and he was utterly terrified.

"Well hello there little Sandy." Says one of them.

I and Gunn went after one to be led to its nest and we found out what they do with the girls they abduct. To put it short, they rip out the hearts of virgins and torture the ones whom aren't.

One of them sneers and says, "Not a virgin."

Oh, crap.

I swing my sword and they attack.

As all three of them come at me, I duck down through their arms and manage to slice one of their arms. Blue blood flows freely from the wound.

As I duck down and come up right again I slice my sword at one of their sides and hit my target perfectly.

Blue blood runs down along with yellow that was from its heart I punctured. He fell to the ground. Dead.

The two turned around and faced me. They looked down at their fallen brethren and screeched out in outrage.

Taking this as an opportunity since they were distracted me took my sword and sliced another on its side. He fell down dead.

The last took no time to attack, I couldn't stop him. He charged at me like an angry bull and hit me, sending me fling back.

I hit the shelves filled with herbs and things broke everywhere. My sword flew out of my hand and went to my left out of reach.

Luckily my armour and chainmail took most of the damage, although I will have a few bruises. My neck was bare though and I felt a piece of the broken shelves lodge itself in the back of my neck.

I was still lying on the ground as the demon approached me. He put his hand above where my heart is.

He didn't care that I was not a virgin, he would rip out my heart right here.

I reached my hand out without him noticing and grabbed the knife that was securely in place on my right ankle.

I took it out of its holding and slowly brought it to his side.

He held his hand back and was about to do it when I stabbed the knife in to his side, where his heart is.

I pushed his limp body off me and got up.

The guy stood up as soon as he saw that the danger was gone.

I walked over to my sword and picked it up. I placed it on the counter and grabbed a handkerchief that was there. I wiped off the demons blood and guts on my knife then sword.

I put my knife back in its holding and also my sword.

I took one step towards the guy and black dots began to dance in my vision. I swayed back and forth until the guy walked over and helped me to sit down.

"Thank you so much. If there is anything I can do, please tell me. Those guys have been bothering me for a while now." He said to me.

"Do you have any medical training?" I say.

"Yes, why?"

"Good because I think I need stiches on my neck." I tell him as my vision clears.

"Oh, right."

He goes over to a small bag, picks it up and walks over behind me.

He pulls out the object in the back of my neck, cleans the wound, and then puts a couple of stiches in.

When he is done and informs me that I should take them out in a week I get him to get the supplies I need. He does and insists that I don't need to pay and then I get an Idea.

I leave the herb shop with what I came for, a cell phone, and an informant for Wolfram and Hart.

When I get back to my motel room I immediately start on the location of the key.

I combined the ingredients in a bowl and lastly put my blood in. I pour a drop of the mixture in the middle of a world map like the book told me and to my surprise it moves.

The drop of the mixture stops after only a few seconds. It stopped on England.

The place where Camelot was supposedly at and the place I have to go to find a way back.

England.

My birthday passed, I turned twenty two. Connor would be nineteen.

It took me three weeks to wrestle up the money for a plane ride and fake passport. I was scared to get a real one and it would take too long.

I put my weapons in a separate bag and put it through baggage. It was a little scary to be separated from my weapons for that long.

I never have been on a plane before and it was nerve racking along with scary, especially since it was such a long ride. Even though it went through night I couldn't sleep.

When I arrived in England I went straight to baggage claim and got my weapons back. It felt like we we're separated for a life time.

I left the airport and went in search of shelter where I could rest.

I found an abandon building that wasn't in too bad of shape and slept.

When I woke up the next morning I went in search of a library. I found one and began my research. I didn't find anything.

I went back there for a week and came up with nothing, even when I searched everywhere. Then again the library was a little distracting, I love books.

I was about to leave this city when suddenly I knew.

I am guessing it's from the spell I did but I just knew where I had to go.

I followed my gut and found myself at a hospital after a half days journey.

They had a restaurant of sorts and so I ate there since I was hungry. After I was finished I went through the hospital until I came to the psychiatric ward. I followed my instincts or the spell and found myself at someone's hospital room.

I walked in to find a woman in her thirties, brown hair, brown eyes that stared into nothing.

She was sitting down in a chair across from another so I sat down in the other. I looked at her and she looked back but not really.

"Hello." I say.

No response so I try a different approach.

"Do you know anything about a key?" I ask.

"Shiny pure energy, so beautiful. I want one." She says while reaching out to something far away.

"Do you know where it is?"

"Glorificus knows."

Glorificus? Who's that?

I don't get time to dote on that though nor ask because I hear footsteps approaching.

I quickly and quietly get up and press my body against the right side of the door way.

A nurse walks in past me, not noticing my presence and I slip out the door. I walk through and out the hospital.

When I get out of the hospital suddenly feel sick and vomit behind a tree. There goes my lunch. I must be getting sick.

It takes me the rest of the day to get back to the abandon building where my stuff is and I am exhausted.

I fall asleep almost instantly.

The next day I hitch a ride and go to the next city. It's a little bit bigger than the last.

I find a library and get started on research. The library is huge.

It takes me two weeks to get through their books and not much.

I only found out that Glorificus is a goddess from a hell dimension and that is it.

I started to get sick again and decided to go to a free clinic in case it was very serious.

I had to wait a while for my turn and when it came I was told to remove my armour and chainmail. I did as the doctor told me and she did an exam as I told her of my symptoms.

When she was done she said, "I don't think you're sick."

"Then what?" I ask confused.

"I can't be 100 percent sure without the proper tests but honey your pregnant. Congratulations."

Pregnant?

It has to be Connor, it can't be anyone else but Pregnant?

I'm pregnant?


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own anything except my OC's and plot.

Chapter 14

It's strange knowing that you have another human being inside of you, someone who depends on you entirely, and someone you would do anything for.

I feel a need to protect and love my child for as long as I will.

I found myself going out less to fight evil, I found myself finding a better place to stay, and I am finding myself to take of me, this child better.

After I went to the doctor's office I decided to check out a demon bar that I found out about from a demon the day before.

It was strange being in a place like that but I went, for the next week hoping that I would get a break. I was about to leave when it did become a week but I got lucky.

A demon that had a sixth sense told me that he sensed a "pure green energy" right outside of London.

I got the exact place, it was by an old abandon collage building. He showed me on a map with a little encouragement and I left, for good.

The next day I grabbed my stuff and hitched a ride to London. It was only about an hour away.

When I got to London I followed the map and found myself outside of town. He was right, it was an abandon collage building and it was HUGE.

It looked old and worn out from what I could see yet it looked like it could house over 5000 people. It was that big.

I walked up unsteadily to the door and knocked once.

No response.

I knocked a second time.

No response.

A third time and just as I was about to knock again feeling like it was a bad Idea the door swung open.

Seven. There were seven faces staring back at me, all woman around my age. Some younger and some older.

From what I could see behind them was that this building, looking wrecked and unlivable was livable.

It looked furnished, no cracked walls, and maybe even a little warm air blowing out the door into the cold London air.

"Who are you?" asked one of the girls in a strange accent that I couldn't pin point where it was from.

"Missy and I need help." I say going with the partial truth.

If the key is around here, maybe they can help or whomever else is inside.

"What should we do?" asks another girl.

"How about Mr. Giles?" says one more?

They start to talk amongst themselves as one of them, the oldest I think looked me up and down deciding whether she could trust me enough to let me in.

"Bring her to Mr. Giles." Says the oldest one in an authority tone.

The others nod their heads as she walks away.

They grab me by the arms and drag me in to the building as one shuts the door behind us.

We walk a while as they ask me questions I ignore.

We get to a sort of hallway that is made up of glass. It goes through outside from the large building to a very smaller one.

We walk down the hallway and through another door into the building. There isn't anyone else around.

They take me up a large staircase until we get to a large door way that leads into one of the biggest library's I have ever seen.

They lead me to one of the few tables where an older man is sitting surrounded my large books.

"Ahh girls." He says with a British accent while looking up.

I notice his glasses.

"Um who uh is this?" he says while looking at me.

Before any of them can answer I say, "Missy."

"Yes she's Missy and she needs help." Informs one of the seven girls.

"Of course, please have a seat." He tells me which I do. "Girls? Training."

Some of them groan and they walk out of the door, gone.

"Well hello there, I'm Rupert Giles, former watcher. How may I help you?"

Watcher? Wasn't Wesley a watcher?

"Well I am looking for a way home. I was hoping if you have seen a pure green energy around? A key that opens all existing dimensions." I say getting right to the point.

With every word I say his face drains of more color.

Before he can respond two people walk in.

"Hey there Giles, anything knew on the new big bad?" asks a female voice.

"Yeah you were supposed to find that out a while ago. You're old friend keeping you busy?" inquires another female voice.

"Dawn." Warns the first voice.

I choose this time to stand up and turn around to look at them.

There is two females. One is blonde and short but also older than the other. The other is taller, long brown hair and younger. Their looks are not what I noticed first.

The one with long brown hair, Dawn had green surrounding her and I knew, she is the key. The green died away like a spell had been broken and then she just looked human.

The key is mortal?

"So you're the key." I say quietly not fully realizing what I was saying.

As soon as the words left my mouth the blonde grabbed the key or Dawn and pulled her behind herself.

"What did you say?" she asks.

"She's the key." I say while still looking at her. "Yet she's mortal, I had no idea."

"You're not laying one finger on her." She says threateningly.

"I will not harm an innocent." I tell her.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

Mr. Giles took this opportunity to step in.

"She came here for help Buffy." Says Mr. Giles.

"Buffy?" I question while looking at her.

One look from her confirms it, this is Buffy, and the one whom made Angel lose his soul. She must not know that I know.

"What exactly did you need help with besides coming after my sister?" Buffy asks.

"Sister? The key is you're sister?"

"Her name is Dawn."

"Right sorry. I'm Missy." I say quickly. "I only came here looking for the key, Dawn because it was the only concrete thing that I found, that could take me home."

"Home?" says Dawn as she peeks out from behind her sister.

"Yes home, I am not from this world." I say.

Her Dawn walks out from behind Buffy and closer to me.

"Where's home?"

I smile softly remembering Camelot and everyone. It makes my heart ache. I miss them, so much.

"Ever hear of King Arthur and Merlin?" I say half joking but half serious.

Her eyes widen in shock.

"I would ask who? But then again being in England has really turned my perspective on things." Say Buffy.

"King Arthur and Merlin is simply a legend. Impossible." Says Mr. Giles.

I take a couple steps back so I can see all of them. I look at Mr. Giles and say, "Maybe not this world."

There's a silence for a few minutes until a certain red head enters the room.

I look over at her and she looks in return, surprised by all means.

At the same time we both say each other's names.

"Willow."

"Missy."

"You know her Will?" asks Buffy.

"Uh yes, from a while ago." Willow says while shifting her eyes over to Buffy then back to me.

Willow is a witch. Maybe she knows something about mystical births or maybe she can help protect this child I now carry. I know enough to know that I am most certainly not safe.

"Willow, I'm glad you're here. I need to talk to you." I say.

The other people in the room don't move from their spots so I say,

"Alone."

"Sure."

"I better go, come on Dawn." Buffy says while pulling her sister along out the door.

"Yes well I should go get a cup of tea, I'd think." Said Mr. Giles before exiting the large library as well.

"Shall we sit?" I say to her.

She nods her head and we go take a seat at the table previously occupied by Mr. Giles. We sit across from each other.

"I need your help Willow." I start.

"Of course, any friend of Angel is a friend of my." She says.

"Willow I am not going to soften this, I am going to be honest."

"What is it?"

"Willow, I am pregnant. Connor's the father."

Her eyes became as wide as saucers.

"You're the only one I can turn to now and I need you Willow. Connor doesn't know nor anyone else but me and you. Circumstance led to that. They can never know, not now at least and especially Connor. Fred told me enough about what it was like when Darla was pregnant with Connor and how many wanted that child, by any means. I can't let that happen to mine.

I fled this far didn't I?

Willow you're my last hope, please." I say desperately.

Her face changes from surprise, to acceptance, and lastly to only one, determination.

"Don't worry, I will help you." She says before getting up.

I turn my head and watch her leave, practically running out the door almost knocking into Mr. Giles. He steadied himself and luckily didn't spill any of the tea in his cup.

He walked over to the table and sat down where Willow was sitting only moments ago.

He didn't say anything else and went back to his reading of the books surrounding him.

Only a few minutes later Willow walked in rather quickly with an overexcited Dawn behind her. I stood up and met them half way.

"First of all I'm sorry I didn't know." She says.

I am about to ask her what when Dawn starts to talk.

"I can't believe were going to have a baby around!"

I hear Mr. Giles choke on his tea at the mention of "baby."

"It's alright Willow but will you help me?"

"You can stay here." She says. "What would be safer then a building full of slayers?"

"Slayers?" I ask.

"Long story." Says Dawn to me. "Tell you later."

I smile.

"Thank you."

They lead me out of the library and through more hallways, past more people but mostly girls to a room, to my room.

Dawn opened the door and said, "This is an extra room that we've had for a while now and its right next to mine so feel free to come and ask me for anything. I know, well I don't know but I watched this show with this woman who had like ten kids, so I know that babies need lots of things. So feel free to ask me anytime."

"Same with me," stepped in Willow, "My room is down the hall by the exit to the garden but if Dawnie isn't here than come ask me. I share a room with Kennedy, another slayer."

"A girl? Is she you're girlfriend?" I ask.

She looks a little uncomfortable like she is unsure if she should answer but Dawn steps in and says, "Yes she is. Do you have a problem with that?"

Looking at Dawn I see how she is willing to protect her friends just like that. Maybe we aren't so different than I might have thought.

"Not at all." I say honestly.

I remember from some time ago that it was normal and I always thought so too so I was all right with it.

The room was small yet big somehow. There is a twin bed in the far left corner, a dresser on the far right corner across from the bed, another door on the right wall and another door on the left.

Willow walked over to the door on the left side and opened it revealing a small bathroom. I walked closer to get a better look. It had a sink in the middle, a toilet on the right and a large bathtub on the right with a shower head above it.

"Thank you." I say yet again.

"If you come over here there is a smaller room on the right, It will be so perfect for the baby." Says Dawn catching my attention.

I walk over to where she opened the door and walk inside the small bare room. It had beige walls coupled with light brown carpeting unlike the main room which had white walls and white carpeting flooring.

There is a small window to my left when I walk in and curtains are attached.

"Tomorrow we can go into town and get things to decorate the room with. I saw the cutest little baby shirt at this one store." Went on Dawn.

"That will be great." I say, "But you have done so much, I can't ask for more."

"It's no trouble Missy and a baby needs a place to sleep right? I will take you and Dawn but I hope you don't mind if Kennedy tags along." Says Willow.

"It's no trouble Willow."

They left me to unpack and I took the few minutes by myself to think about life, about my life, and my child's.

I am very lucky and fortunate to find a safe haven such as this. People like Willow, Dawn, and even Buffy have such good hearts. I hope I am not a burden and I hope I can stay here forever even knowing that it most likely won't happen.

My child is the only thing keeping m sane now and the drive I need to keep going. Even so I would rather be back at home and raising my child in Camelot. I know that is not possible and as soon as this child is born well I am afraid.

I am afraid that I will have to leave my child.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Come in." I say loudly.

The door opens and in walks Dawn.

"Hey Missy. Would you like to come eat and meet everyone?" she asks me.

"All right." I say.

I walk up beside her and we go out of my room. I follow her lead and as we walk she asks me a few questions.

"So you're not from this world?" she starts.

"No." I say a little sadly thinking of home.

"Oh, I'm sorry about me not being able to help, it's just that last time someone tried to open a portal, my sister died."

"You're sister? I am sorry for even bringing it up, I didn't know."

"It's all right and as you can see Buffy's alive so it's cool." She tells me as she opens a large door.

I follow her and we come to a large kitchen with tables and chairs everywhere. There are girls everywhere talking, eating, sitting, and a couple of guys but few and far beyond.

Dawn guides me to a table and as we go the other girls stare at me.

We get to a table where Willow, Buffy, a guy I have never met, and another girl whom I don't know.

I sit down next to Dawn and everyone is silent as soon as they see me.

"Guys this is Missy." says Dawn.

"Well hello there I am Xander." Said the guy.

"And I am Kennedy, Willow's girlfriend." Said the girl.

"Nice to meet you." I said to them.

As I finished speaking Mr. Giles came over and sat down in the only empty chair.

"Hello there Missy, I was hoping I could talk to you. You said that you aren't from this world? Where exactly are you from exactly." Says Mr. Giles to me.

"Camelot." I say not wanting to lie to these people whom are giving me aid and shelter.

"Camelot?" said Xander, "You mean the fictional place where King Arthur and Merlin are?"

"It is not fictional. At least not in my world." I say a little more harshly then I meant.

"He didn't mean any disrespect, he is just Xander." Said Willow.

"Of course, sorry."

"I was actually wondering if perhaps you knew any language from you're world besides English." Said Mr. Giles.

"I do, a language which should not be uttered."

"Ahh well you see I am trying to translate something and I was hoping that you might take a look. It's a long shot but."-

"I'll take a look after I finish eating."

With that said I get up and go fetch some food with Dawn beside me. After I was done eating I followed Mr. Giles to the library where he brought down a large heavy book.

He opened it to a marked page and showed it to me. I read the first line,

"Sé eahtanihte ongelícnes Sé rice æt bót,"

I quickly snapped the book shut and pushed it towards him.

"Where did you get this from?" I ask.

"Well it's a book of ancient prophecies where many have not been translated." He tells me.

"Oh, well it just happens that, which particular prophecy is about me." I say with a grim smile.

I turn away from him and head back to my room.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own anything except my OC's and plot.

Chapter 15

I go over to my bed and sit down on it with my back leaning against the backboard propped with pillows.

I look down at my largely growing stomach and place my hands on where my child lays. It's September already and very little has happened in between the time I first arrived here and now.

I went with Dawn and Willow to get things for my baby and things we got.

The previously empty room attached to mine now has a crib, changing table, dresser, baby clothing, diapers, bottles, and everything I will need for when my child comes.

There is a doctor here and she says that by the growth of my stomach the baby should be here in about a month or two.

I already went to an ultra sound and they said that my child was healthy and fine so I do not worry too much. Even so as I sit here I can't help but think of Connor, Angel and all my friends I left behind. I hope they are okay. Especially Connor.

I can't help but feel saddened whenever I think of him and I hope he is happy. I wish I was there with him, Angel, and everybody but I know that is not possible. I am surrounded by new friends here yet I feel so utterly alone.

Where are you Connor?

* * *

Missy spent the next month and half preparing for her baby to be born as Dawn kept guessing if the baby was a girl or boy. Everyone became curious about it but Missy did not want to know, not yet anyway.

She was walking out into the garden one night that was just down the hall because she couldn't sleep. She kept feeling the baby move around inside her.

She sat down on a bench and smiled at the peacefulness in the air until.

"Ahhhhh." She screamed loud.

Missy fell on to the ground and then she knew, the baby is coming.

Fortunately her screaming woke up the some of the others and Willow came racing outside to see Missy sitting on the ground hunched over in pain.

She ran to her and kneeled down.

"What happened?" she asked quickly.

"The baby, its coming. Get the doctor." Missy rushed out between breathes.

Sooner than later the doctor, Dawn, Kennedy, and a few others were all outside surrounding Missy.

"We need to get you to a hospital." Said the doctor Rose.

"No, my child is coming now and I am having, this baby now." Said Missy between gasps of pain.

She was right, the baby was born sooner rather than later.

"It's a girl." Announced Rose as she held the crying baby.

The doctor wiped the baby clean then wrapped her in warm baby blanket that Dawn brought. She put the baby into Missy's waiting outstretched arms and as soon as the child was in Missy's arms she stopped crying.

Missy looked down at her child as moonlight surrounded the infant.

"Hello my moonlight." She said to her baby and from then on she was Missy's moonlight.

* * *

I was sleeping yet I kept tossing and turning from everything that kept invading my dreams.

_Fred. She is going to die, Missy you have to save her, and you have to save everyone. GO!_

_Go! Now!_

I woke up with a start and sat up as my I breathed heavily.

What was that? Fred is she in danger? I know she is but how? I have to save her but how?

I swung my legs over the bed so that I was standing and walked quietly to my moonlights room. I walked inside to her crib and looked down at my sleeping child.

I never knew I could feel so much love and adoration to anyone. I loved her so much and I knew I would do anything for her.

Fred. She is in danger and I have to help her but to do so I have to leave and I know that I can't take my moonlight with me.

I will leave but I will return yet it's only been a few months since my moonlight was born.

Its only February, almost a year since I last saw her or any of them.

I walk back to my bed and pick up the phone. I dial Wolfram and Hart. Willow told me once that all numbers are blocked and untraceable.

"Hello this is Wolfram and Hart. How may I direct you're call?" asked a man's voice.

"Can I speak toWinifred Burkle please?" I say her whole name.

"Yes one moment please."

A few minutes later.

"Hello? This is Fred." Said a voice.

I smile after hearing her voice, it's been so long.

"Hi Fred, its Missy." I say to her.

"Missy?" she asks with disbelief in her voice, "Is it really you? We have been looking for you everywhere."

"Well I was wondering if you are okay. If everyone's okay?"

"As okay as we can be after everything that happened with Jasmine and day to day craziness."

"That's good, well I have to go."

I don't wait for a response and hang up. I let out a large breathe I was holding in. That was harder than I thought it would be.

She's says everything is okay but I still have that feeling and when was I never wrong in the past. I guess I will have to go.

With my mind decide I put the phone back and laid down in my bed then drifted off into sleep.

The next day I talked to Buffy first and she was surprisingly cool with it then I went to Willow and Dawn.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" asked Willow.

"I have to go but I will return." I say to them.

"What about Moonlight? You can't take her it's too dangerous." Said Dawn.

"I wasn't planning on taking her and that's what I came to ask."

"You want us to take care of her while you're gone?" said Willow.

"Yes. I have to go, I fear that Fred is in danger." I say to them, "Please."

They look at me and then Dawn says first surprising both me and Willow, "All right. What about Buffy?"

"She said it was okay. I must leave now."

I put all I need in a large backpack and put it on my shoulders. I have my armour and weapons in there. After my Moonlight was born I began to practise again and got back into the ready condition to fight.

I walked outside with my new friends while holding my Moonlight in my arms. I placed her in Dawn's arms as my heart began to break as I realized I won't be seeing her for a while.

I leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, "I love you my Moonlight" I say to her as a tear run down my face. I wipe it away and look at everyone, "Thank you."

With that said I turn around and walk away as more silent tears run down my face which I wipe away quickly.

I know I am returning yet it feels like this is good bye.

* * *

I walk up to the large Wolfram and Hart building, a shudder goes through my body. It is still hard to believe that they accepted the deal even though I know why.

I walk up to the doors with my armour, chainmail, and weapons on. I always wear them.

I walk into the building in awe because it is so huge with so many people. I walk up a woman and ask her, "Do you know where I can find Winifred Burkle?"

"Yes, follow me." She says all business like.

She then leads me to what looks to be a scientist's lab which makes sense for Fred. All the time I have known her, I know she is very smart.

"In there." She says gesturing to some doors before leaving.

I walk up them as they open and a young man walks out.

"Oh hello there." He says to me.

"Hi." I respond before trying to step around him.

He steps in front of me and asks, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"No." I say rather quickly before trying to go around him again.

He blocks me again and this time I say with urgency, "Move out of my way or I will make you."

I put my hand on my sword hilt and he steps out of the way. I open the double doors to find Fred there.

She is staring into something like she is hypnotised.

"Fred?" I asked worriedly.

She doesn't respond as she puts her hand up about to touch something on what looks to be an old tomb with crystals of sorts on it.

I half run half walk up to her as she pushes it down and now I am panicking.

"I'm sorry about this." I say to her even though she probably can't hear me as I run up to her and push her out of the way.

She is safe but I am not quick enough for myself and some kind of smoke from the tomb blows up into my nose and mouth.

I begin to cough as Fred gets up and the man from earlier comes back towards me.

"Missy?" asks a surprised Fred.

"Are you all right?" Says the man.

I finish coughing and say, "I am fine."

"Missy what are doing here?" asks Fred.

"Hi Fred."

She walks me to the medical part of Wolfram and Hart to make sure I am okay which I am. We walk back to where the main doors are as we talk.

"So you were worried about me? That's why you came?" says Fred.

"I had a feeling and I guess I just wanted to see everyone again." I say truthfully.

"Oh, well I'm fine but everyone else would be happy to see you. We always wondered where you went."

"Places." I said choosing my words carefully.

We come across none other than Lorne and as soon as he sees me his face turns into a happy grin.

"Missy, you're back. Where have you been?" he says to me.

"Places." I answer again as we walk to where stairs are for downstairs.

Wesley is standing atop them and when he sees me and Fred he smiles as well but I think he was mostly smiling at Fred.

"Missy, you're back." He says as Lorne sneaks by us to go downstairs while singing.

"Yes." I answer and he begins to talk to Fred.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," sings Lorne.

I walk down beside him and suddenly it feels like I am going to vomit then I do. I spit up blood that goes everywhere then fall over into probably Lorne's arms as darkness over comes me.

* * *

I open my eyes slowly until I can see everyone.

That guy from earlier, Angel, Wesley, Gunn, a blonde guy I don't know and Fred whom is okay which makes me smile a little.

"How can you be smiling in a time like this?" says Fred clearly distressed.

"You're safe, that's all that matters." I say to her then to the blonde guy, "Never seen you around before. Whom are you?"

"Spike." He answers.

"The other vampire with a soul."

"How did you know?" asks Angel.

"Well it's good to see you to Angel. How have you been? How have all of you been? I wish I could have seen you all under better circumstance."

"Missy, why did you come back? Not that I'm not glad to see you or anything. It's just strange that you came now of all times." Says Gunn.

"I had to. Now how bad is it? How long do I have?"

"You're sick but you're not going to die." States Wesley.

I smile a little and say, "We all die one day and I usually die sooner rather than later."

With that I drift into unconsciousness yet again.

* * *

I wake up sometime later to find that I am growing weaker and that no one is around. I look over to the side of my bed where my armour, chainmail, boots, and weapons lay.

I get up off the bed slowly and almost fall over twice. I must be really sick.

I put my armour, chainmail, boots, and weapons on.

I walked out of the room and into the hallway where Fred and Wesley are. As soon as they see me they run over and support me on both sides as I almost fall over.

"Missy, you have to get back to bed." Says Wesley.

"No, I don't want to die there." I say to them.

"You're not going to die." Says Fred.

"Take me somewhere far from this place. I don't like it here."

They agree reluctantly and help to a car that waits outside. We drive for a while until we come an apartment building.

They help me up the steps and into a small apartment. They set me down on a couch and I lay down exhausted. Then I sleep once again.

* * *

I wake up some time later to find Fred siting in a chair beside me.

"Fred." I croak out.

I am weaker, I realize, and I am getting worse.

"Missy." She says once she hears her name.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"My apartment." She states.

"Oh."

"Missy why did you come here? You should have stayed where ever you were and then that would be me there not you. You don't deserve this."

"Nor do you Fred. I had to come back."

"Why?"

"Because you needed me, you all needed me, and Fred you have to live. You can make the world better than I ever will be able to." I say to her, "This isn't your fault so please don't blame yourself."

She nods her head and I feel a ripple of pain go through me. I cringe.

"Where's Angel?" I manage to ask through the haze of pain.

"He went to get a cure for you with Spike."

"I need him here." I say.

"He is far away getting a cure."

"I need to speak with him." I demand with only one thought in my mind, my moonlight.

"You can't." says Wesley whom comes through a door inside here.

"Listen to me," I say to them as pain ripples across my chest and I know my time is ending, "You don't know but you will one day, I can feel it but I had a child and she is Connor's and mine. Tell Angel this, promise me that you will tell Angel this and tell him that he must find her. He must find my Moonlight. Promise me."

They look at me shocked and confused yet they don't say anything.

"Promise me!" I yell as the pain becomes more intense, "Promise Me!"

"We promise." Says Fred looking terrified.

"Good. Then this is." I stop as I fell my insides freeze.

I whisper one word to them, "Goodbye."

I close my eyes and welcome the familiar darkness. It's over but please, let my Moonlight be okay.

* * *

I open my eyes and stare up into what looks like Fred's ceiling. I thought I was dead. Aren't I?

I sit up followed by me standing and look at a scene that horrifies me.

I or my body is laying on the floor shaking as I see Fred and Wesley trying to sit up a few meters away like they were thrown back.

I look down at my body as it changes before my eyes.

"Fred? Wesley?" I ask as I look at them but they don't see me nor hear me.

I look back at my body that gets up, yet it is different, and it is not me.

My hair is blue mixed with my light brown color yet mostly blue and some of my skin is blue. She looks at my hands then up at me yet it looks like she is looking right at me.

I stare into those cold blue ice eyes and she says one thing, "This will do."

Does this mean I am dead?

And if so am I a ghost?

What am I?

Who am I?


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own anything except my OC's and plot.

Chapter 16

"Missy?" asks Fred as she tries to get closer.

"Fred, don't! That's not me." I try to tell her yet she does not hear me.

The creature that isn't me but looks like me walks up to a mirror and looks at herself.

"Missy?" tries Fred again.

"Illyria?" says Wesley.

She turns towards him at the mention of that name or rather her name.

Illyria.

"My name." she speaks. "You would presume to speak my name? Because I am returned in the body of a human, you think you can speak to me. It's disgusting. I thought humans would have long died out by now. Instead you've grown bold."

"You don't know who Missy is?" says Wesley.

"Nor care." She answers. "Bleat at me no longer. We're done."

"Yes. We are." Says Wesley as he picks up an axe.

"NO!" I yell at him even though he can't hear me.

He swings at her head and the axe only breaks into tiny pieces as it collides with her head. I was shocked to say the least.

"Who are you?" I say to her.

Her eyes look up at what I swear is me but quickly down like she never heard me.

"My name is Missy and you killed me but why am I still here?" I say to myself.

"Oh, now I remember. Missy is the shell I am in." she says.

"She's the woman you killed." Says Wesley.

"The woman you murdered." States Fred as she begins to cry.

Wesley walks over to her and wraps his arms around her.

"This is human grief." Says Illyria, "I'm watching human grief. It's like offal in my mouth."

"If you stay here, you will taste it every day. Humans rule the earth now." Says Wesley.

"You seek what is rotted through." says Illyria, "This carcass is bound to me."

"Hey!" I say a little offended.

"You speak true so, I have work to do."

She walk up to them and before they could do anything she pushed them what looked like lightly yet was hard because they went falling back against the far wall. She left them and walked out.

I didn't want to yet I had to like I was bound to her or something because I followed her.

I didn't know where we were going yet apparently she did and then I realized where we are going. To Wolfram and Hart.

We walked right inside and to a room where she broke the glass. I blonde woman came walking over to her but Illyria only smacked her on the cheek hard that threw her across the room.

She grabbed a guy that was tied up and had blood all over his face. It was the guy from earlier at the lab with Fred.

They walked surprisingly back to the lab as I followed. When we got there she ripped off her or my clothing then put her hand over the tomb and then like magic which I guess it was my or her body had strange armour on.

Then Angel, Wesley, Gunn, Fred and Spike entered with more people with lots of guns.

"A warrior." Says Illyria.

"Plenty of us to go around luv." Says Spike.

They start to talk again back and forth.

Then Illyria grabs Angel and throws him out the window and moves her hand making everyone move slower. She grabs the lab guy and walks away as I reluctantly follow.

We go somewhere but I'm not paying attention to where exactly. What I do pay attention to is the fact that Illyria is going to open a gateway and it is probably very bad.

She is just about to open it now and I am sitting up against a wall scared for what is about to happen.

"Any seats left?" asks a voice.

I look up and smile as see those familiar faces, Angel, Spike, Fred and Wesley.

"If not we can just stand in the back." Says Angel.

"Guy's you should scan the headlines here. You can't win this." Says the lab guy.

"Then we all die trying." Says Wesley.

"Why?" asks Illyria.

"You want the short version?" asks Angel. "Let's start with you walking around looking like the woman you murdered."

"You think your actions will restore her." Says Illyria.

I smile thinking that maybe that's what they will do.

"No." says Angel and my smile falls.

No?

"Yet you seek a confrontation you cannot win."

"What your trying to do, raise your army, reclaim your world innocent people would die, like Missy. I can't let that happen."

NO! I am here! I think but don't say because I know it is pointless.

"You are the protector of these creatures?"

"Yes." Answers Angel.

"You'd fight for their lives?" says Illyria.

"Yes." Says Angel.

"We all would." Steps in Fred.

"Even this one?" she says looking at lab guy.

"Is that an issue? Is my life in peril, boss? King?" says the lab guy.

"You're about as low as it gets, Knox, but your still part of humanity." States Angel.

Knox is his name.

Angel begins to make his speech but is cut off by a gunshot. Wesley just shot Knox.

They begin to fight but Illyria has more power than all of them combined a million times over and soon they fall.

She opens a portal and steps through as Wesley jumps in after her. To my displeasure I am sucked in as well.

We come to another world that looks like ruins more than a world.

"No." whispers Illyria. "It can't be. It's gone."

She drops to her knees and picks up dirt in her hands. Then I feel sadness for her.

She lost her home, her world just like me. Never to return, never to be anymore.

"You're world is gone just like how mine is." I say and to my surprise she looks at me in the eyes.

"My world is gone." She says as Wesley walks over to her and cocks a gun to her head.

She looks at me and then disappears as do I.

We reappear in Wolfram and Hart. She starts to talk to Fred but I leave them and walk to where Angel's office is.

I walk through the double open doors and see him with the blonde guy from earlier.

"Missy's dead. Right after she came back too." Says Angel to Spike.

I say quietly as I watch them,

"I'm still here Angel, I'm still here, and I am not going anywhere."


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own anything except my OC's and plot.

Chapter 17

The next few weeks were uneventful but in my favour Illyria stayed at Wolfram and Hart which means that I can stay as well.

I was watching Illyria hurt the blonde guy again and I finally found out his name which is Spike, the other vampire with a soul.

Anyways, Illyria was throwing him to the ground again when the door opened and in walked Angel followed by,

"Connor."

Of course no one hears me but I hear me and I am sad.

"Connor what are you doing here?" I say even though he can't hear me.

Angel introduces them, all are completely oblivious. They don't know, of course they don't know.

I watch as Illyria speaks to him and I feel jealousy, I think or maybe envy? Why does she get to talk to him when I can't?

It's not fair, it never is.

They leave and I follow them like a dog whom bone is in their hands. I learn as they talk to everyone else that some demons tried to kill him and his "parents."

Angel leaves and I stay just watching Connor.

When Angel returns he comes with information about the Demons and what they want.

They want Connor.

Apparently a demon is after Connor's "family" and will only leave him alone if he kill another demon.

I fallow Connor and Angel as they go down to a training room so Connor can learn or practise or whatever.

I am strongly against it.

"Angel. How can you let him fight? His doesn't have his memories." I say to Angel even though he can't hear me and many more.

They leave sooner than I would like yet I can't follow them and as soon as I try I find myself back to where Illyria is.

I soon learn that Wesley and Fred are close to figuring something out and I am afraid of what it is even if I already know.

They are so close to finding out where Connor's and everyone else's memories are. I am scared what Wesley will do if he knows again what he did but then again maybe it is for the best.

I follow them until we get to a building, Illyria, Fred, and Wesley. They run into a large room with me right behind. I am shocked when I see what is going on.

Angel is here along with a red demon whom looks sick. In another completely different room Connor is there with another demon whom is holding him down at the neck.

I run over but as I try to get through I am stopped by an invisible force blocking the way.

"Connor!" I yell desperately. "Connor!"

"You changed the world." Says Wesley to Angel.

"Wes, Fred what are you doing?" asks Angel.

"You sold us Wolfram and Hart." Fred says to him.

"Be careful." Says Angel.

"Is this your 30 piece silver?" says Fred clearly angry.

"Give me that."

Says Angel as he tries to approach them but Illyria hits him causing him to fly back against the wall.

"They don't follow you anymore." Says Illyria.

I watch Connor being thrown around by that Demon and I listen to Fred and Wesley's words.

"You have to trust me." Says Angel desperately.

"I can't, not anymore." Says Fred as she holds up a cube filled with light.

She throws it to the ground and an explosion of light fills the room knocking everyone back except me. The light disappears and only their memories remain.

I watch as Connor defeats the Demon and he falls dead.

He turns to Angel and after a few quick words they leave along with the others.

I follow Connor as soon as we step foot in the office building. I follow him all the way to Angel's office.

"I thought sunlight burned you up." Says Connor as he walks in.

"Special glass." Answers Angel as he chuckles a little.

"Cool. You should like make a whole suit out of it like the pope did."

"How's your dad?"

"He's fine. Their releasing him now." Answers Connor. "I should warn you he's pretty pissed. I told him that you took me out Demon fighting and, uh almost got killed me. He wants to have a talk with you."

"All right. I'll, uh" says Angel.

"I'm kidding. Man you got to lighten up."

"That he does." I say.

"He thinks we spent the whole night doing tests." Says Connor. "I told him I could bench press like 1000 pounds."

"What are you going to tell him about who you are?"

"The truth, more or less. I'll tell them that I'm different. I'll tell them that it's actually a good thing. I'll tell them to stop worrying so much."

"Well, they're parents."

"Yeah, I know. They'll feel better knowing your looking out for me."

"We still haven't found Vail but we will."

"I'm not too worried about him." Says Connor. "There's nothing he can't show me I haven't already seen. Anyway, I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Already?" I say out loud.

"I got to go back to my life now." He continues.

"Oh." Says Angel not excited to see him leave as well, "Do you really have to leave… right now?"

"I kind of think I should. I need to take care of my parents. This isn't their world. They don't feel safe here. You got to do what you can to protect your family and help those you love." He answers.

"I learned that from my father and the one I love." With that said he walks out of Angel's office and I can't help but think that he was talking about me.

Maybe he didn't forget me.

Suddenly Fred bursts into the room with Wesley following.

"Angel. There's something important we have to tell you." Says Wesley.

"What is it?" asks Angel.

"It's Missy. She told us something before she died and we forgot but now with the memories well." Says Wesley.

Fred cuts in then and tells him what he needed to know and what I truly was afraid of.

"Missy made me promise to tell you this. Well she told us that she had a child and the father is Connor."


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own anything except my OC's and plot.

Chapter 18

When Fred told Angel about what I told her and Wesley she told them not to tell anyone else. After he went in search for my moonlight but I knew that he would never find her. Not now at least.

I hope Dawn and Willow are taking good care of her even though I know they will. I love her so much and I hate being away from her and now I will never get to hold her again because I am dead.

I am dead.

I followed Illyria reluctantly through another portal and into another dimension that seemed normal enough, well at first.

We walked into a home with a woman and a kid but they were far from it. As soon as they saw Illyria they pulled out machine guns and started shooting at her.

She slowed down time and walk straight into the basement as I followed.

"Gunn." I said when I saw him lying on that table.

I was wondering where he went but how did he get here?

Illyria grabbed him up from the table and set him up right before beating down a demon. Gunn said something about not being able to leave unless someone else puts the necklace on so she puts it on the demon.

"Very impressive." I noted.

It was such a small idea but I know that it was more than that.

She created another portal into Angel's office and brought Gunn along.

"Gunn." Says Angel as soon as he sees him.

Illyria hold him up by the throat almost choking him to death.

"Illyria stop! You're going to kill him!" I yell at her even though she can't hear me or maybe she can?

Her eyes flickered to me and a shock goes through my body but they flicker back to Angel and Wesley.

Did she see me?

"This thing," she says

"Let him go." Demands Angel.

"It's important to you."

"Illyria stop." Says Wesley.

"It holds value. Worth beyond price." Illyria states.

"I said let him"-

"Yes," interrupts Wesley, "Great Worth. A great debt. You're talking of a debt, aren't you? What we owe you."

She drops Gunn to the ground and says,

"Of what you owe me."

And then she leaves.

I stick around long enough to make sure Gunn is all right and then I watched Illyria beat up Spike.

Everything was fine until Angel called Spike out. When he left we were just standing here and then suddenly we weren't. We were on the other side of the glass where Spike and Angel are and I feel a pain go through my stomach. But how is that even possible?

"What just happened?" I ask out loud which no one answers only Illyria whom looks at me briefly and then I know, she did see me.

Illyria was talking to Fred and Wesley when I began to feel worse and worse. I could tell that it wasn't just me, it was also Illyria.

Then a flash of pain goes through my stomach and I hunch over as does Illyria. Then were not in Fred's office anymore, then were in the training room.

Fred is holding some sort of gun pointed at Illyria and then we aren't there either. Then were back to before when Spike and Angel were talking.

"What is going on?" I ask.

Then more pain in the stomach and were back in Fred's office.

She leaves angry and I follow in hope of answers. She can't ignore me forever and I know she saw me.

She walks around a bit as Lorne follows her until we come to Angel's office. She yells at him and picks him off the ground.

For a second I thought she would kill him but she didn't and left with me following.

We both feel pain again and then we are in the training room.

I watch in horror as she stakes Spike, then Fred, Wesley, Lorne, and then she kills Angel.

"Illyria! Stop this! How could you!?" I yell at her but her barley flinches at my words.

We both hunch over in pain and then suddenly we are where she is yelling at Angel. He's alive.

She picks him up and then more pain. We are back in Fred's office. More pain and then we are back when she is saving Gunn.

They yell at each other and then more pain.

We she back when she killed them all.

"Illyria you have to stop this. You have to fix this. You are the only one." I say to her but she ignores me.

Pain. Pain. And then more pain. I can feel my soul ripping apart and I look over to Illyria. As her soul rips apart so does mine.

Then I realize something, we are bound together and whatever happens to her will happen to me.

Then my soul rips apart and she is no more as I am.

We're not dead though were back where she kills them all.

"You ask me to allow you to murder me?" says Illyria at last.

"It's not murder if you say yes." Says Spike.

"Illyria, tell them, you have to. I know you can see me and I know that you can feel how we are bound together. Tell them and they won't kill you." I say to her.

She seems to be debating her options then looks straight at me and back to them.

"If you kill me you kill her." She says to them.

"Who's her?" asks Angel.

"This shell, her soul is bound to me. If I die her soul is destroyed as well."

"No one is murdering you. This device won't kill you." Says Fred as she holds up the gun.

They talk again but all I can feel is pain and then my soul is breaking I can feel it. Then the device is used and I feel that too.

It stops, the pain stops.

"Are you okay?" I ask Illyria whom is laying on the ground.

"You're worth is high." Is the only thing she says.

She can see me.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own anything except my OC's and plot.

Chapter 19

"Illyria!" I yell at her for the ten millionth time. "You have to tell them about me and they need to know some things. Please Illyria, they need to know."

She only ignores my pleas as she walks along touching the plants softly. Ever since I found out that she could see me I have been trying to get her to tell everyone but she only ignores me.

"I can no longer hear the song of the green." She says to Fred and Wesley.

"Her powers have been greatly reduced." Says Fred.

"She still has unusual level of strength but it is no longer invulnerable or able to alter time." Points out Wesley.

"You revel in my defeat." Says Illyria.

"Is that how you view it? You've been defeated?" says Fred.

"I would define it as me." I say. "My world is far, far away, and I am dead yet not because I am still here. I know it might seem different but Illyria I get it."

"My worlds gone, my powers stripped. How would you define it?"

"This fate is worth then death. Condemned to live out existence in a vessel incapable of sustaining my true glory. How am I to function with such limitation?" she says to them yet she looks straight at me.

"You just do because that's all you can do. You live like what it should be and not what it is because that's all you ever can do."

Nothing much happened the next week except me following Illyria around even though I didn't want to and exploring the evil building. Even though you couldn't entirely see it I felt the evil like it was seeping through the walls, through the cracks, and into everyone's lives.

I wish I could say that I saw something wrong with Angel but I never did, not until I followed Illyria and Spike. They were going out to kill a demon and I followed because I had to when they found a man.

I learned from him to be a friend of Angel's and also that Angel sent an assassin after him. Angel tried to kill him and Angel is being corrupted by power.

Everyone was going to confront him but I had to stay behind because Illyria is. She is supposed to protect the man.

I waited around anxiously until the door busted open and in walked a man, a man that looked exactly like Jayne yet it wasn't. Was it? No it couldn't have been.

He beat down Illyria which I thought not to be possible then left with the man that Illyria was supposed to protect. I watched this all in horror unable to do anything but watch.

Finally they came back after a while yet I was worried about Illyria, she was still unconscious. From what I heard from them Angel was not corrupted and had a plan. I was very relieved.

Wesley determined that he would need more supplies and was about to leave when Angel arrived.

"Hamilton did this?" he asked them.

"You didn't know?" asked Lorne.

"He brought Drogyn." Angel stated.

So he could kill him and be accepted in some secret society circle is what I guess happened.

"We get it. We just like to know if they're gonna need the rest of us as proof." Asked Gunn.

"Pick us off one by one, you know?" interjects Spike.

"No they won't." stated Angel.

His next words sent a chill down my spine and fear in my heart.

"Were killing 'em all tonight."

They are? So soon.

"I want you all to do something for me, for yourselves," continued Angel, "Take the day off."

"What?" asked Spike.

"If were planning to assonate the power elite of the apocalypse tonight, shouldn't we be cow boying up?" asked Gunn.

"We'll be ready." Answered Angel. "But, today, I want you guys to go out. Live. Do whatever you want. Live the day like it's your last cause it probably is."

"If only I could Angel." I say to him even though my voice is unheard.

Everyone goes and lives their last day as I stay by Illyria whom has nowhere to go and no last day to live.

After the day is done we all meet back to where Angel is and he explains the plan to us. I leave with Illyria as all the others leave to their destination.

Illyria kills whom she needs to kill and then we go to find Wesley and Fred.

We walk in the building to find Fred holding Wesley in her arms. I walk closer to find that Wesley has been wounded and it doesn't look good.

"I love you." Says Fred to Wesley before kissing his forehead then he stops breathing, his heart stops pounding, and Wesley Windom Pryce is dead.

"We must find the others." Says Illyria.

Fred is crying but she gets up and wipes those tears away even though I know that she is all broken up inside and says, "Yes we must."

They are about to leave but a demon, a demon from before gets up and looks at them. Illyria looks at him and punches his face into a million pieces.

Then we are gone, gone to where the rest are, and gone to where the battle still lays.

We walk up find Angel, Spike, and Gunn in an alleyway. Illyria informs them that Wesley is dead and then we see it, the battle.

That's when I noticed, Gunn is dying, were all dying, and we all will be dead.

They run into battle slaying some and some injuring them. They hold their own and I watch as they all die. I watch as their blood is spilled.

One at a time they are slain and they all fall except for Illyria whom is just about to die yet not dead yet.

No. I am supposed to save them, that's what I do. I always save heroes. Then I realize something.

"Illyria, do you have my armour and sword?" I ask her as she lays on the ground almost nothing.

She looks at me finally and says, "Yes, it became a part of me when you faded wearing them."

"I know you don't want to but it is the only way so please let me do what has to be done." I say to her.

She looks at me and nods her head.

I watch as her presence, her soul leaves my body and floats above our heads turning a blue color.

I look down at my body that is in armor and weapons then I see the opening and I walk towards it, towards life once again as rain goes right through me.

Darkness.

I open my eyes and gasp for breath as I sit up coughing. Once I control myself I stand up and look at all the destruction and demons whom think they have won.

I unsheathe my sword and look at it. I have always know this to be special and now I really know, now I know what I must do, and now I will save everyone.

I walk over to the middle of the battle as my side bleeds from the wound Illyria sustained earlier.

I draw my sword back and say the words of the ancient language, my language.

"Háligan á ellenweorc, ábradwian á atol."

With those words I strike down on the ground hard and something like power goes through all of us. I watch as all demons die and all of my friends breathe life once again.

I smile at what I have done and then I fall over as pain overtakes me. I expect to hit the hard ground but a pair of strong arms catch me.

They lower me to the ground and I look up in Angel's eyes. Everyone else walks over and I smile again to see them all alive.

"You saved us, you saved us all." Says Angel.

I can't speak and only nod my head.

"Why didn't you save yourself?" asks Fred.

I don't say anything but smile.

I look over to see Illyria's presence or soul floating.

'I'm sorry Illyria.' I say to her in my mind.

I feel something like reassurance and then I can speak one last time. There is only one last thing I have to say.

"My moonlight, your granddaughter is with Willow and Dawn." I say to Angel, "Take good care of her. Please bury me with everything I came into this world with and Thank you everyone and goodbye."

I slip into darkness and I know no more.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

I open my eyes and stand up quickly as I look around to find myself staring at my body and my friends whom are mourning my death with tears that blend in with the rain.

"Why am I still here?" I ask out loud.

"Because there is something you must know." Comes a voice from behind me.

I turn around as the voice to find myself staring into the eyes of a man.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I am Gabriel and you need to know some things Missy before you can leave."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know you." He answers.

"Well I don't know you." I say.

"You will when you save me but first you have a question. Ask and I will answer best I can."

I look at him deciding whether I should ask or not and deciding yes I will.

"When can I go home?"

He smiles sadly at me and says, "Soon but first you must help people, you must die an honorable death, and then you can return home."

"What?" I say, "Why?"

He ignores my questions and only asks, "Are you ready for your next adventure?"

I look at him but finally nod my head and then I fall into darkness once again.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Angel!" calls Connor as he walks into the old hotel.

"Coming!" says Angel.

"Hi, Connor." Greets Fred as she sees him.

"Hi."

Connor watches his father walk down the stairs catching him off guard as he sees the small bundle in his arms. A baby.

Angel walks up to his son's confused face and after debating about it for so long is ready to tell him.

He places the baby into Connor's arms.

"Who is this?" Connor asks while smiling down at the child.

"Her mother only ever called her, her moonlight. She never got a proper name." answers Angel.

"Who is the mother?" Asks Connor as he looks up at his father.

"Missy." Is all Angel had to say for Connor to lose his smile. "And you're the father."

Connor looks down at the child in his arms, his child and back up at his father. Finally a look of acceptance appears on Connors face.

He then smiles and says to his child, his father, and everyone,

"Your name shall be a forgotten one.

"Your name is Alexandra."

* * *

Authors Note: Next story will be published soon under the categorey Quantum Leap.


End file.
